


С теми, кого любишь

by AlyonaSL



Category: Mr. Robot (TV), Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyonaSL/pseuds/AlyonaSL
Summary: "Если я ничего не путаю в том, что касается современных планшетов и компьютеров – я бы мог сказать, что скрижаль зависла..."





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: в тексте имеются отсылки к драбблу ["На круги своя"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12751677) , к [промо-видео](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jd3P7tGDF_U) третьего фильма и к [фанарту](https://yadi.sk/d/eSBaBUk13MCYwZ) автора vhazzrhossze в продолжение этого видео.
> 
> Предупреждение: последствия употребления наркотиков
> 
> Беты - [Pheeby ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby), [ RobinGoodfellow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinGoodfellow/pseuds/RobinGoodfellow), Мадам Суслевская

_«Рано или поздно всё станет понятно, всё станет на свои места и выстроится в единую красивую схему, как кружева. Станет понятно, зачем всё было нужно, потому что всё будет правильно".  
**Льюис Кэрролл**_

_«Счастье — это делать то, что любишь, с теми, кого любишь».  
**«Ночь в музее»**_

***

 

Теперь уже чёрт знает, с чего вся эта катавасия началась.

Может быть, с того, что Ларри, придя в себя, посмотрел на лежащего рядом Акменра — голова запрокинута, дыхание ещё неровное, на полуоткрытых губах лёгкая улыбка — и, повинуясь внезапному эмоциональному порыву, спросил:

— Слушай, Ак... а скажи: может, ты бы ещё чего-нибудь хотел?..

Или с того, что через какое-то время Акменра, приподняв голову, хитро посмотрел на него и ответил:

— Знаешь, если честно — хотел бы хоть раз в обычной человеческой кровати полежать. А то четыре тысячи лет уже — то саркофаг этот злосчастный, то вот диван здешний... Кстати, ты уже знаешь, что вот тут, у стенки, пружина всё время колет... м-м-м... в поясницу?

Или с того, что Ларри, не дослушав про поясницу и пружину, скатился с вышеупомянутого дивана и кинулся к шкафчикам, чтобы достать оттуда одежду — в том числе запасную:

— Тогда одевайся быстрей, времени совсем мало осталось!

Хотя ночь ещё только-только началась.

Или с того, как они ловили такси напротив музея, и таксист подозрительно косился в зеркало заднего вида на забавную парочку: взлохмаченного синеглазого мужика с сумкой и смуглого парня в джинсах явно не по размеру.

Или с того, как Ларри только с пятого раза попал ключом в замок собственной двери, попутно радуясь, что вчера днём так удачно наконец сменил постельное бельё.

Или с того, как они вдвоём ввалились в квартиру, даже не зажигая свет в прихожей, и начали обниматься ещё там, и Ларри чертыхался, натыкаясь на мебель, а Акменра, смеясь, пытался стянуть с себя великоватые джинсы, не расстёгивая.

Или, может быть, с того, что в итоге они всё-таки оказались в кровати, и Ларри даже успел сказать: «Вот тебе, прошу, настоящая человеческая постель, лежи на здоровье». Но ясное дело, никто не собирался просто лежать, а потом оба заснули — разом, как по команде. И напрочь забыли про будильник.

Проснулся Ларри от того, что в комнате было очень светло. Он открыл глаза и какое-то время переваривал увиденное: в не зашторенные с вечера окна вовсю лился солнечный свет, на часах было двадцать минут пополудни, а рядом в постели негромко посапывал Акменра.

Настоящий. Тёплый. Живой.

— Ак! — заорал Ларри, словно ошпаренный. — Ак, вставай!

— Ы? — с подушки нехотя приподнялась лохматая голова. — Ты чего так орёшь, это... Хранитель Бруклина?

— Во-первых, мы проспали! — начал свою тираду Ларри. — А во-вторых...

Но Акменра сам уже всё понял про «во-вторых». И с огромным удивлением разглядывал при солнечном свете собственные руки.

Настоящие, живые руки.

— Осирис знает, что творится, — пробормотал он. — Ларри, эй... Хранитель Бруклина... ты слышишь? Давай-ка... потрогай меня. Ларри?

— Ак, если я тебя сейчас потрогаю — такого, какой ты есть, живого, днём, в кровати — мы рискуем вообще никуда не успеть. А нам, судя по всему, нужно что-то предпринимать срочно. И так как голова у тебя тоже вполне живая и, надеюсь, функционирует — то давай, думай этой самой головой: что могло произойти? Потому что лично я ничего не понимаю. А тебе, как владельцу скрижали...

— Скрижаль, — спохватился Акменра. — Она же у нас с собой! И мы должны были вернуться в музей до рассвета, как всегда, когда гуляли. А если я сейчас днём живой, то получается, они все... тоже?

— Вот именно! Вставай, Ак, поехали скорей: ты представляешь, что сейчас там творится?

 

В музее действительно творилось чёрт знает что. Первое, что заметили Акменра и Ларри, когда выскочили из такси — это хвост очереди за билетами.

— Что это здесь нынче такой ажиотаж? — Ларри подошёл к очереди, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять невозмутимый вид. Акменра молча стоял у него за плечом.

— Так ночная программа, эта, с оживающими экспонатами, теперь и днём идёт, — пояснил мужчина средних лет, держащий за руку мальчика дошкольного возраста. — Мне друзья позвонили, они были сегодня утром здесь с детишками. А там с утра уже все живые! Меня сын всё упрашивал ночью сходить. А ночью, мне кажется, с ребёнком как-то несподручно, и так хорошо, что теперь и днём есть возможность!

— А меня тоже ночью всё мама не пускала, — влезла в разговор бойкая рыжеволосая девица лет семнадцати-восемнадцати. За её спиной виднелись две подружки-ровесницы. — И вот их не пускали тоже, — она мотнула головой, указывая на подружек. — Всё говорили — что вы там ночью забыли, в музее этом? А там в египетском зале такой фараон есть — м-м-м! — девица сладко зажмурилась. — Такой смуглый, глазастенький, и вообще весь такой секси-секси, в такой прикольной одежде — и с голым пузиком! Вот знаете, он чем-то на вас похож, — она пальцем с обгрызенным ногтем ткнула в Акменра. — Только посимпатичнее! У-ю-юй, я наконец-то на него посмотрю! А может быть, и потрогаю! За голое пузико!

— Так, всё ясно, — отрезал Ларри. И повёл обалдевшего Акменра к служебному входу. Ак лишь успел пробормотать, что в кои-то веки полностью согласен с доктором Макфи по поводу того, что не надо трогать экспонаты руками.

Музей встретил их невообразимым гамом, гвалтом и гоготом. Причём сразу было невозможно понять, кто шумит больше: экспонаты или посетители. Акменра и Ларри начали пробираться в египетский зал, куда надо было вернуть скрижаль: хотелось надеяться, что хоть это как-то поможет. Но, как говорится, беда не ходит одна: первый, на кого они нарвались по дороге, был взмыленный и ошарашенный доктор Макфи.

— Дэйли! — директор музея остановился и схватил Ларри за рукав. — Первый вопрос: что происходит? И второй вопрос: где фараон? Посетители уже тысячу раз спрашивали!

— На первый вопрос мне и самому пока ответить нечего, — выдохнул Ларри. — А фараон — вот.

И он показал директору на Акменра, стоящего рядом.

— Что это? — взвизгнул Макфи. — Акменра? Почему вы не на своём месте? Во что это вы одеты? Где вы шлялись столько времени? В каком вы виде вообще! Я вас уво... — тут директор осёкся, выдохнул и словно сдулся, как проколотый воздушный шарик. А потом сказал совсем другим тоном: — Ларри... вы оба... пожалуйста... может, хоть вы разберётесь, что случилось?

 

Акменра сидел на краю саркофага — на всякий случай уже в своём полном рабочем облачении. Так совпало, что обоих его личных охранников — шакалов Анубиса — как раз вчера отправили на реставрацию. Что ж, оно и к лучшему: не хватало, чтобы эти шестиметровые ребята остались живыми ещё и днём.

Но чтобы теперь обезопасить Акменра от девочек, которые придут «трогать секси фараона за голое пузико», у входа в зал повесили табличку «временно закрыто по техническим причинам».

— И ведь даже не скажешь, что соврали, — горько усмехался Макфи, вешая табличку. — Причины-то и правда технические.

Акменра молча рассматривал скрижаль. Та не реагировала ни на прикосновения, ни на повороты элементов, ни на гортанные звуки древнеегипетских заклинаний: ни на что вообще. Но при этом оставалась тёплой и словно светящейся — живой. Подтверждением тому были наполнившие зал экспонаты, в том числе и сам Акменра.

— Ничего не понимаю, — наконец произнёс растерянный фараон. Потом со вздохом снял с головы тяжёлый дешрет и провёл ладонью по взмокшему лбу. — Ларри, если я ничего не путаю в том, что касается современных планшетов и компьютеров — я бы мог сказать, что скрижаль зависла. И, боюсь, невозможно предугадать, что со всеми нами будет, если она внезапно... Даже если мы будем находиться при этом в музее или где-то ещё рядом с ней. Она сейчас функционирует по каким-то новым... алгоритмам, так? Частично новым... но всё-таки.

Экспонаты вокруг недовольно загалдели: особенно те, кто более-менее был знаком с современными реалиями.

— Как это — зависла? — встревоженно спросил Джедидайя, который вместе с Октавиусом по обыкновению сидел в шапке Аттилы. — Это что же получается, она в любой момент и отвиснуть может? Даже днём? Причём внезапно? Нет, я так не играю!

Последней фразой ковбой, скорее всего, хотел героически разрядить атмосферу, но на этот раз никто даже не улыбнулся.

— Я не знаю, Джед, — признался Акменра. — Подозреваю, что и мой отец не знает. Хотя он говорил, что ему известно об этой скрижали всё. Но, во-первых, сейчас кому-то ехать к нему в Лондон просто опасно: ты прав, скрижаль теоретически может отвиснуть по дороге. А во-вторых, повторю ещё раз: я сомневаюсь, что мой отец сумеет сказать, что произошло. Он говорил мне, ещё тогда, в Британском музее, что скрижаль может от длительного пребывания в современном мире приобрести новые свойства, которых он не будет знать и в случае чего не сможет с ней справиться. Я думал, что он меня пугает, но, как видно, — фараон обвёл присутствующих тревожным взглядом, — как видно, он всё-таки не пугал.

— Подожди, Ак, — поднял голову Ларри. — Говоришь, похоже на то, что она зависла?.. Так... Может быть, раз есть вероятность, что она приобрела свойства, связанные с современной реальностью, нам поможет какой-нибудь хороший программист?

— Программист? — Акменра задумался. — Ты имеешь в виду — специалист по...

— В том числе и по зависаниям девайсов, ага.

— Ещё пару дней назад я бы сказал, что эта идея совершенно абсурдна, — Акменра нервно усмехнулся. — Но сейчас, вероятно, есть смысл использовать любую возможность. Хуже уже не будет.

Макфи слушал их обоих, наморщив лоб, словно что-то пытался вспомнить. И вдруг сказал:

— Кажется, я знаю, что нужно делать.

Все выжидательно уставились на него. А он продолжал:

— У меня есть один друг. Он мне многим обязан. Я не буду сейчас вдаваться в подробности, важен факт. Он босс компании, которая занимается кибербезопасностью. Я сейчас ему позвоню. Если речь идёт о программировании, то как минимум он сможет что-то посоветовать или как-то помочь.

Ждать пришлось не более получаса: или просто так показалось? Ларри смотрел в окно: из галереи, ведущей к египетскому залу, был виден служебный вход в музей. Они с Аком когда-то очень радовались такому обстоятельству. Сейчас можно было видеть, как к этому входу подкатил автомобиль, и из него вышли два человека. А через некоторое время директор Макфи ввёл в зал высокого мужчину с седоватой бородкой и в очках.

— Разрешите вам представить, господа: Гидеон Годдард, компания «Allsafe Security».

— Добрый день, — сказал мужчина спокойно, даже не пытаясь перекричать гомонящую толпу. — Да я-то что, не обо мне сейчас речь и не во мне дело... Доктор Макфи описал мне ситуацию вкратце, но мне и не нужны подробности. Те подробности, которые понадобятся, вы изложите другому человеку. Вот этому. Прошу любить и жаловать — Эллиот Алдерсон, инженер кибербезопасности, — мужчина протянул руку ко входу в зал.

Все посмотрели в указанном направлении — и гомон стих. На пороге стоял второй Акменра.

 

Нет, конечно, если приглядеться внимательнее, то сходство уже не казалось таким разительным: в отличие от фараона — смуглого, с царственной осанкой и в золотых одеждах, Эллиот был бледным, сутулым, с покрасневшими глазами, а чёрная мешковатая кофта с наброшенным капюшоном только подчёркивала общий не самый здоровый вид. Но всё равно они были потрясающе похожи: если бы Эллиоту дать как минимум выспаться, а фараону предложить переодеться — родная мать бы наверняка не отличила, кто из них кто.

Ларри в очередной раз подумал обо всей той непознанной чертовщине, с которой приходилось сталкиваться последние несколько лет. Надо будет потом покопаться в старых документах: что там говорит древнеегипетская мифология о затерянных во времени близнецах, обменах телами, переселённых душах и прочей ерунде?

Парень в чёрном балахоне — Эллиот, или как там его? — молча шагнул в толпу, не здороваясь.

— Что у вас тут?

Экспонаты расступились, и Эллиот увидел фараона.

— Вот, — сказал Акменра с дружелюбной улыбкой. И подал гостю скрижаль.

Эллиот стоял столбом, хлопая глазами. Кажется, он тоже осознал, что видит напротив практически своё отражение.

— Э-э-э... ты кто?

— Я Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель страны моих предков, — как часто говорилось в разных книжках по психологии, «в различных стрессовых ситуациях поначалу проще всего поступать по давно знакомым шаблонам».

— Кто? — сощурился Эллиот. — Фараон? Настоящий?

— Потрогай, — Акменра протянул ему руку.

— Да ладно. Бродвейское шоу, что ли?

— Увы, нет, — подошёл к нему Ларри. — Это экспонаты музея. Ожившие. Благодаря вот этой вот вещи, — он кивнул на скрижаль. — Просто сейчас она зависла, и...

— Я потом в качестве платы попрошу контакты вашего дилера: где вы берёте такие вещества? — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Что зависло? Это?

Он безо всякого почтения взял скрижаль и принялся рассматривать.

— Что за странная конструкция? У вас что тут, восьмая винда — всё в клеточку?

Кто-то фыркнул. Эллиот тут же обернулся:

— Так: я думаю, что мы работаем. Пусть лишние уйдут. Пожалуйста, — и он снова уткнулся в скрижаль.

— Но может, вам будет полезно наше общество? — изрёк Октавиус из шапки гуннского вождя.

— Общество? — Эллиот снова нехотя поднял голову. — Нахрен общество. То есть... гм-м... я хотел сказать — здесь слишком много… людей. Я буду разбираться. И объясните толком, как тут что и в чём проблема.


	2. Часть 2

***

 

— Привет, друг. Чушь какая! Возможно, стоит дать тебе имя? Но это скользкая дорожка: ты ведь только у меня в голове. Не стоит это забывать. Чёрт! Это моя любимая мысленная присказка, прости. Я и правда всё ещё думаю, что говорю с воображаемым человеком, — Эллиот рассмеялся, насколько это слово вообще могло быть к нему применимо. Скорее — ухмыльнулся мрачно, глядя на Акменра. — Мне в самом деле будет как-то легче всё это переваривать, если я постоянно буду напоминать себе, что говорю с тем, кто существует только в моём восприятии. Ты будешь моим воображаемым другом. Тем более что и имя тебе давать не надо, оно у тебя уже есть. Повтори ещё раз?

— Акменра. Четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель страны моих предков.

— Ну да. Фараон — это хорошо. Это достаточная дистанция для того, чтобы я окончательно понял, что ты моё второе я и что я окончательно сошёл с ума. Знаешь — шизофрения, раздвоение личности и всё такое? Это мне тоже говорят иногда. Но куда чаще заявляют, что я социопат.

— Что-то слышал и о том, и о другом, но судя по тому, что мне попадалось — до всего этого тебе далеко. Ты просто... особенный. Нестандартный. Не такой, как большинство. Кстати, Ларри мне давно говорил, что быть нестандартным и ненормальным в какой-то мере даже легче: когда сталкиваешься с чем-то непривычным, не вписывающимся в рамки всего того, что ты раньше видел — проще сказать себе: я это вижу потому, что я ненормальный. И отвяжитесь от меня.

— Логично, — кивнул Эллиот. — Вдруг то, что мы видим, не настоящий мир, а лишь игра нашего воображения? Что, если мы видим лишь искаженную картинку, которую нам никогда до конца не разобрать? Может, никакой нормальности вовсе нет? Может, кроме наших мыслей ничего нет? Да если бы я был нормальным, я бы не смог ни с тобой разговаривать сейчас, ни с этим вот работать, — он кивнул на скрижаль.

— Ларри так же говорит, — кивнул Акменра. — Что если бы он стремился быть нормальным — он бы не пошёл работать в музей и не увидел бы всего этого. И мы бы... но это неважно, да.

— Ларри — это ваш ночной сторож?

Акменра коротко кивнул.

— Ты странно покраснел, — вдруг заметил Эллиот. — Любопытно, как краснеют смуглые люди: не так, как бледные.

— Кто тебе вообще сказал, что ты социопат? Для социопата ты слишком много интереса проявляешь к другим людям.

— Я программист. Это моя работа — всё замечать и анализировать. Кроме того, кибербезопасность...

— Да, а кибербезопасность — это что? Я ещё не совсем понимаю это слово.

— Защита информации. Да, по поводу защиты: тебе что-нибудь известно про хакеров?

— Нет пока. А что это?

— Не что, а кто. Хакер — это компьютерный взломщик. Фактически это я. Вначале я охраняю безопасность информации, а потом — её нарушаю. Потому что знаю принципы защиты. И потому мне легко это делать. Точно по поговорке «что охраняешь, то и имеешь».

— Как?

— Ты опять так странно покраснел. Как обычный человек. Вообще так любопытно, что ты — фараон. Я даже готов в это поверить. Но я уже предупреждал: на всякий дворцовый политес у меня нет ни сил, ни времени. Ты будешь моим воображаемым другом.

— А зачем дворцовый политес? Мы же не в Древнем Египте. И Ларри говорит...

— Слушай, Ак, — вдруг произнёс Эллиот, — ведь тебя можно коротко так называть? А то у меня ресурсов не хватает запомнить это твоё... полное имя.

— Это ещё не полное, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Полное я тогда тебе вообще не буду называть: а то, как Ларри говорит, мозг взорвётся. А твой мозг нам сейчас очень нужен.

— Ага, договорились. Так вот. Иногда мне хочется знать, что ты скрываешь. Какую маску носишь ты? Мне это важно. Поэтому скажи сразу, что у тебя с этим Ларри.

Акменра какое-то время молчал. Потом произнёс:

— Я не знаю. Потому что всё это очень странно.

— Я надеюсь, он не твой воображаемый друг?

— Нет, не воображаемый, — ответил Акменра. — И не только друг.

— А. Понятно. А что в этом странного?

— Как бы тебе сказать... я же рассказывал, когда говорили про скрижаль. Пока она не зависла, я мог быть живым человеком только ночью. От заката и до восхода. А всё остальное время я был мумией. И лежал вот здесь, — Акменра похлопал по саркофагу, на котором сидели они с Эллиотом. — Ларри меня отсюда выпустил потом. Случайно. И вначале очень испугался. Меня, да.

— Если ты не гонишь, я бы тоже испугался, — сказал Эллиот. — Меня в детстве пугали: если я буду плохо себя вести, за мной придёт чёрный человек. Вот, кажется, я дорвался — он за мной пришёл!

— Почему-то меня все поначалу боялись. Всё ждали, когда я начну... доказывать, что я древнее зло. А я... а я вот, — Акменра встал и крутанулся вокруг себя. А потом уселся обратно на саркофаг. — Так страшно сейчас, если честно.

— Почему?

— Мне всегда страшно, когда я чего-то не понимаю. А сейчас мне совершенно непонятно, что происходит.

— Ну, пока что я выяснил, что ваша скрижаль — это какая-то сложная высокоулавливающая система со своими программными кодами, которые в последнее время подверглись существенному изменению из-за внешних воздействий. Но из-за каких именно — пока неясно. Но они точно есть, я сейчас пытаюсь их определить.

— Ты серьёзно?

— Только не смотри на меня так, а то я поверю, что ты древнее зло, и я с тобой вместе. Ты говорил, что раньше был живым только ночью, а днём нет? Ха, я ещё вчера так и подумал сразу: может быть, не зря мы с тобой так похожи. Потому что я тоже только днём — обычный инженер кибербезопасности, сотрудник номер е-эр двадцать восемь-ноль шесть-пятьдесят два. А ночью я хакер.

— Компьютерный взломщик?

— Да. Мститель. Как говорится, мир — опасное место не из-за тех, кто делает зло, а из-за тех, кто смотрит и ничего не делает.

— Действительно? А кому и за что ты мстишь?

— Это долгая история. Но тебе я расскажу. Потому что ты — воображаемый друг и не будешь ржать надо мной, что я параноик. С нормальными людьми обо всём этом просто невозможно разговаривать. А для меня нет такого понятия, как «нормальность».

— Знаешь, соглашусь с тобой. И что?

— Всегда хочется ошибиться насчёт тех, кого я взламываю, но люди неизменно находят способ разочаровать. Это если кратко. А если в подробностях... Существует заговор против всех нас. Мощная группа людей тайно управляет всем миром. Я называю ее — империя зла. В общем, такая корпорация — «Эвил импери» — реально есть, и я ума не приложу, чем они думали, выбирая себе такое название. Но это их проблемы. Факт в том, что эти люди, стремящиеся достичь господства... их в реальности крайне мало, один процент из одного процента, но они решили поиграть в богов. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю?

— Да, практически всё. Но ведь играть в богов очень опасно?

— Вот и я о том же, — лицо Эллиота стало менее напряжённым. — Любопытно: тебе про всё это рассказывать у меня получается.

— Я просто знаю, что в них можно заиграться, и реальные боги не простят этого. Конечно, с учётом современности и моего нынешнего личного скепсиса, как говорит Ларри, понятие «богов» сейчас для меня довольно неоднозначно, но...

— Кстати, ты мне так и не ответил, что у тебя с этим Ларри.

— Я ответил. Я не знаю, как это назвать. И он тоже не знает. Потому что, пока не зависла скрижаль, мы... не говорили об этом. Видишь ли: есть проблема. Он реальный живой человек. Его жизнь конечна. Он стареет. А я — нет. Когда я умер, мне было всего двадцать. Ну, почти двадцать один. Без двух недель. И когда я каждую ночь становился живым — мой возраст не менялся. Мне всегда будет двадцать. Пока работает скрижаль. А Ларри... он...

— Гм-м. Понятно. А скажи, Ак: ты хотел бы стать снова живым? Как остальные люди? Как твой Ларри?

Акменра помолчал.

— Честно?

— Конечно. Мне это сейчас важно: пока не буду говорить, почему.

— Я никогда в жизни ничего так не хотел, Эллиот. Но... думаю, что сейчас это невозможно.

— Ясно. В общем, ладно. Пока не загоняйся.

— Не буду. Если я правильно понял это слово — не буду. Так про мстителя: ты мстишь им на уровне компьютеров?

— Так в компьютерах подчас вся их жизнь, — кивнул Эллиот. — Человек сейчас не может прожить, не наследив в логах сети или в журнале своего компа. А я могу всё это взломать и прочесть, даже если он за собой прибрал. Через пароли, через защиты... через всё. За три минуты я способен разрушить жизнь и бизнес практически любого человека.

— Эллиот, я начинаю тебя бояться, — сказал Акменра с притворным ужасом.

— А тебе-то чего меня бояться? У тебя ведь пока нет компьютерной жизни.

— Думаю, что нет, — Акменра вздохнул. — Вся моя жизнь пока в этом, — он кивнул на скрижаль.

— Кстати, всё хочу тебе сказать: твой отец, видимо, тоже был крутой хакер, если сумел сгенерировать такую сложную программную систему. И если ты в него, то у тебя тоже есть компьютерные мозги. Вот, например, смотри, — Эллиот дотянулся до ноутбука и снова сел рядом с Акменра. — Видишь? Это командная строка. Я тебе вчера уже показывал: на всякий случай, если хочешь обрушить кому-то комп, выходишь в этот режим вот так, а потом набираешь здесь вот так, вот так и вот так. Запомнил?

— Эллиот, прекрати, — отмахнулся Акменра. Но взгляда от набранных символов не отводил. — А то я начну рассказывать тебе про древние жреческие ритуалы.

— Про что?

— Фараон в Древнем Египте был не только верховным правителем, но и верховным жрецом. А значит, должен был уметь совершать определённые ритуалы.

— Интересно. А например?

— Например... Вообще жрецы — это те, кто был наделён способностью накапливать и передавать людям полученные от богов знания. Один из самых востребованных ритуалов — это ритуал погребения. Когда человек умирал, жрецы читали над ним молитвы и заклинания. Потом умершего обмывали и проводили обряд очищения в специальном покое — ибу. Потом тело поступало в уабет — мастерскую бальзамирования. Внутренние органы извлекались и хранились в канопах — сосудах с крышками, в виде голов определённых божеств. Мозг вынимался довольно неприятным способом — в нос умершему помещали раскалённую кочергу, пробивали перегородку, «взбивали» мозг и вынимали его через ноздри. Через несколько дней внутренние полости тела заполнялись опилками, смолой и другими веществами. Затем тело заворачивали в льняные покровы, между которых клали различные амулеты и драгоценности.

— Ого! Хорошо, что я с утра не ел. И ты всё это умеешь делать?

— Немножко, — Акменра развёл руками. — В общих чертах.

— Круто. А чему тебя ещё учили у вас там?

— Много чему, — сказал Акменра. — Вообще у нашего народа есть поговорка: «Знай, нет другого такого занятия, при котором не приходилось бы подчиняться; только учёному все подчиняются». Для древних египтян знания были самой большой ценностью на земле. Стяжать мудрость значило приобрести сокровище на всю жизнь. Ведь мудрец, владеющий знаниями, приносит огромную пользу обществу. Более того, чем бы он ни занимался — копированием текстов, преподаванием, лекарским делом или отправлением религиозных обрядов, — он имеет немалую власть над людьми. А значит, фараон должен был знать и уметь больше других людей. Намного больше.

— Ничего себе, — только и смог проговорить Эллиот. — Жаль, что я не жил в ваше время.

Акменра тактично умолчал о том, что в его время знания были сокровищем, доступным далеко не всем. Он продолжал рассказывать о себе, словно не заметив реплики Эллиота.

— В Древнем Египте существовало несколько видов обучения. Дети фараона, а также некоторые избранные представители господствующего класса получали образование во дворце, где у них были свои наставники. Но в большинстве случаев знания передавались от отца к сыну. «Каменная статуя — вот что такое этот маленький глупец, которого не наставлял его отец»! — произнёс Акменра с неподражаемым сарказмом. — Поэтому мой отец наставлял меня лично, несмотря на своё царственное происхождение. Иногда мне даже влетало от него, но мама его за это ругала. А ещё у меня был старший брат Камунра. Он...

— Что?

Акменра посмотрел на Эллиота:

— Он меня в итоге и убил. Ножом в грудь. Во сне.

— Упс. Прости.

— Ничего, — Акменра пожал плечами. — Это уже как-то... не так актуально сейчас.

— Как говорит мой психолог — ты это уже проработал?

— Ты ходишь к психологу?

— Заставляют. Потому что у меня это... диссоциальное расстройство личности. Короче говоря — я ненормальный, я не умею общаться со стандартными людьми и всё такое. Вот тебя ещё вижу, например.

— Так я же реально есть, — Акменра снова протянул Эллиоту руку. — Я же тебе с самого начала предлагал: потрогай.

Эллиот робко дотронулся до смуглой кожи.

— Да... и правда настоящий. Настоящий воображаемый друг. Ларри не будет возражать, что я тебя так называю?

— А Ларри тоже ненормальный, — рассмеялся Акменра. — Если бы я в этом сомневался, я бы... наверное, мы бы вообще... веришь, даже не знаю, как сказать!

— А я понял, — кивнул Эллиот. — Так вот, давай снова вернёмся к теории того, как работает скрижаль. Значит, она управляется набором определённых элементов — комбинацией — и голосом?

— Да, — Акменра взял скрижаль в руки и выпрямился. — Если я произнесу...

— Тихо! — Эллиот метнулся к нему и вырвал скрижаль из рук.

Фараон недоуменно смотрел на него. А Эллиот говорил с явным волнением:

— Я тебе недавно сказал, что у тебя есть мозги? Беру свои слова обратно! Мы ещё вчера с тобой выясняли, какой ты был кретин, когда начал ковырять эту штуку, зависшую, днём! Заклинания всякие, пальцами в элементы тыкал... а если бы она отвисла? А если бы она сейчас отвисла, когда ты приготовился ляпнуть свои заклинания?

— Я просто переволновался.

— Ты? Ты же фараон. Тебе не положено волноваться.

— Не положено, да. Но иногда... очень редко... случается. Очень редко, — повторил Акменра. — А ты разве не волнуешься? Никогда?

— Я? Нет уж. Я другой. Но ты не переживай, Ак, — вдруг сказал Эллиот, — кое в чём я уже разобрался. Открою тебе секрет: судя по тому, что я видел, эта штука на сей раз зависла весьма надёжно. Но мы отсюда не выйдем, пока не разберёмся во всём досконально. Пока что не совсем понял, по какой системе тут идёт программный код. Вот когда я разберусь, — а я разберусь, ты не сомневайся, принципы я уже примерно представляю, — мы сможем делать с этой пластиной что угодно. И сможем добиться от неё практически чего захотим.

— Правда?

— Не знаю пока. Помолчи секунду, ты мне мешаешь, — Эллиот склонился над ноутбуком, пальцы побежали по клавиатуре. — Я кое-что всё-таки зафиксирую для себя, чтобы ночью попробовать. Вот не пойму никак, зачем Гидеон освободил меня от работы? Да, жить тут у вас в музее прикольно, к тому же здесь меня точно никто не найдёт: но какой смысл, если мы днём всё равно не можем ничего сделать с этой штукой?

— Ну... может быть, чтобы ты днём мог отдыхать? Выспаться, например?

— Вот не хочу спать. Когда стоит интересная нестандартная задача — никогда спать не хочу.

— А я хочу, — неожиданно признался Акменра. — Это так странно пока, если честно. Я ведь раньше тоже никогда не хотел спать. Условно говоря — я спал весь день в саркофаге. А сейчас я уже второй день существую как настоящий живой человек: после такого перерыва, а? Это так здорово... и так непривычно. Ты не возражаешь, если я пойду посплю пару часов? А то глаза слипаются просто.

В этот момент со стороны входной галереи послышались возмущённые крики:

— Безобразие! Что это такое! Уже второй день зал закрыт по техническим причинам! Сколько можно приходить сюда впустую? Где фараон? Его опять увезли в Британский музей без ведома посетителей?!

— Великая Исида, чтоб вас всех, — вздохнул Акменра. — Видимо, мне всё-таки придётся пойти поработать. А я так спать хочу!

— И в чём заключается твоя работа? — вдруг спросил Эллиот.

— Выходить к людям и делать умное лицо. Иногда что-то произносить... на древнеегипетском.

— Пф-ф, — ухмыльнулся Эллиот. — Не думаю, что твои древнеегипетские словечки труднее компьютерных терминов. Я к чему: может, наконец стоит воспользоваться тем, что мы с тобой так похожи? Давай мне свои тряпки и иди спать. А я вместо тебя выйду. Во-первых, мне страшно хочется чем-нибудь таким развлечься. Всё равно мне по сути днём делать тут нечего. Во-вторых, я иногда люблю надевать всякие маски. Только так можно защитить себя, не показывать свой исходный код, отгородиться, создать лабиринт, в котором меня никто не найдёт. И в-третьих...

— Ты серьёзно?

— Серьёзнее некуда. Ты наденешь мои шмотки и пойдёшь спать, а я пойду изображать тебя. Думаешь, не смогу?

— Так в-третьих? Прости, я тебя перебил.

— В-третьих, я хочу попробовать: будет ли мне страшно среди людей в чужой одежде. И нет, даже не так: в чужой личности, которая совсем на меня не похожа. Которая совсем не я. И ещё, Ак, называй меня Эл, если тебе не сложно.

— Хорошо, Эл, — Акменра улыбнулся и начал стаскивать плащ. — Давай, я тебе на первый раз помогу в это всё одеться.

 

Они стояли перед зеркалом и не могли сдержать улыбки. Оба.

— Как у Марка Твена — принц и нищий, — сказал Эллиот. — Я в детстве читал. А ты ещё нет? Я тебе скачаю. Ты читаешь с компа?

— Читаю, спасибо. Да, вот что: прежде всего — держи осанку. Ты же фараон! Во-от, примерно так. Тут есть небольшая хитрость: если фараон будет горбиться, с него свалится дешрет, и это будет позор на весь Древний Египет.

— Свалится что?

— Головной убор. Корона с уреем.

— Тьфу! С чем?

— Урей — это изображение кобры на короне: вот здесь, видишь? Символ власти фараона.

— Ух ты. Такой символ мне нравится. Тихий и незаметный, как хакерство.

— Да. Что-то общее есть. Кстати, погоди: почему у тебя верхнее схенти набок?

— Что верхнее набок?

— Схенти.

— Ак, ты задрал! Так и скажи: вот эта длинная плиссированная юбка с поясом, на котором длинная висюлька, и которая надевается сверху нижней тряпочки, прикрывающей яйца. Слава богу, что эту нижнюю тряпочку ты не заставил меня надеть!

— У меня, конечно, есть запасная, но... я подумал, что тебе с непривычки в твоём нынешнем белье будет удобнее. А висюлька на поясе, как ты выражаешься, должна висеть ровно по центру, как раз на... ну, я не могу сказать «на яйцах», потому что её задача — обозначать не яйца, а то, что к ним прикреплено.

— Член, что ли?

— Именно. Это символ власти и жизни. Половой член поверженного врага считался почётным воинским трофеем, как скальп у индейцев. Например, я недавно читал, что один наш фараон, правда, девятнадцатой династии, рассказывая о поражении, нанесённом им ливийцам, называет в числе трофеев более шести тысяч половых членов ливийских воинов, а также сыновей и братьев вождей и жрецов.

— Буэ-э-э, — шутливо согнулся Эллиот. — Теперь уже я начинаю тебя бояться.

— Тебе главное — со мной не ссориться, — усмехнулся Акменра. — Так мы продолжаем: особое значение в культе власти придавалось напряжённому половому члену, вид которого, согласно верованиям многих народов, должен внушать окружающим страх и почтение. И кстати, тонкость: эта длинная центральная полоса ткани в костюме фараона порой должна не подчёркивать эрекцию, а скрывать её отсутствие, особенно у правителей в возрасте. Чтобы подданные не увидели, что у фараона кончилась жизненная сила, и не захотели свергнуть его.

— Погоди, скрывать что?

— Эл, теперь ты меня, как ты говоришь, задрал. Погугли. Эрекция — это когда член стоит.

— Никогда не думал, что доживу до времени, когда живой фараон скажет мне — погугли! Спасибо, я знаю про эрекцию. Просто ты — и вдруг в таких современных терминах, вместе с этими своими, про уреи и дешреты всякие. Кстати, что ты говорил? Что у меня верхнее схенти набок?

— Набок, а надо вот так, и пояс по центру, — Акменра ловко повернул на Эллиоте свои одеяния. — Осанку держи, дешрет свалится! Коброй вперёд, голову поднимаешь, подбородок вверх — пошёл!

 

В наряде фараона Эллиот и вправду почувствовал себя в безопасности среди остальных людей. Впервые в жизни. Он царственно кивал, улыбался всем и постоянно следил, чтобы голова торчала вверх: корона и правда была тяжёлая, и буквально вынуждала держать осанку. «Интересная система», — периодически проносилось у Эллиота в голове. А самое интересное — он никогда не ощущал себя под такой защитой чужой маски и чужой личности. Была даже уверенность, что те, кто следит за ним, уж в этом-то прикиде его подавно не узнают никогда. «И вообще — это не я. Это Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель страны моих — то есть его — предков».

Даже экспонаты музея, и то постоянно его окликали: «Привет, Акменра! Ну как там дела, а где Эл?» На что он отвечал: «Эл работает, просил не мешать». И величественно шёл дальше.

Когда он уже нагулялся и отправился назад к египетскому залу, в галерее внезапно появился черноволосый мужик. «Ларри, — вспомнил Эллиот. — Ну, сейчас начнётся».

— Привет, Эл, — неожиданно произнёс Ларри. — А где Акменра?

— Ы-ы-ы, — только и вырвалось у Эллиота. — А как вы... ты... В смысле — меня никто не узнавал во всём музее! Кроме тебя. Интересно, почему?

Ларри почесал в затылке.

— Видишь ли, Эл... Для начала я расскажу тебе о древних преданиях.

— Как, и ты тоже? Вы с Аком оба чокнутые, это точно.

— А я разве спорю? — пожал плечами Ларри. — В общем, я давно понял, что предания и легенды разных народов, особенно повторяющиеся, возникают совершенно не зря. И несут какой-то общий посыл. Вот среди этих сценариев, наличествующих в разных культурах, есть такой: некие злые силы берут в заложники... то есть крадут... захватывают... одного человека, неважно даже, какого пола, а тому, кто его лю... в общем, кто его близкий, предлагают узнать этого человека среди разных клонов. Выпускают множество одинаковых похожих лиц, среди этих лиц выводят того человека и говорят: узнаешь свою или своего — отпустим вас обоих. А не узнаешь — он или она останется у нас навсегда.

— И что?

— И ничего, — Ларри улыбнулся. — Это я к тому, что даже если ты в одеждах фараона и буквально на одно лицо с Аком — я всё равно вижу... чувствую, что ты — не он. Просто он — Акменра, а ты — нет. Вот и всё.

— Ни хрена себе, — выдохнул Эллиот. — Это что же, всё так серьёзно?

Ларри молчал.

— Я его сегодня спрашивал, что у него... — Эллиот запнулся. — С тобой. А он говорит — не знаю! Что, мол, раньше он был живой только ночью, — несло Эллиота, — и вообще ты стареешь, а он нет, и поэтому вы пока не знаете, как всё это назвать...

Эллиот остановился и посмотрел на собеседника. На то, как изменилось его лицо.

— Чёрт. Прости. Я грёбаный социопат.

— Как иногда говорит наш ковбой Джедидайя — только дураки на правду-то обижаются, — вымученно улыбнулся Ларри. — И действительно, я тоже не знаю толком, как это называется: то, что у нас с ним. Не с Джедидайей, конечно, ясное дело, — он ещё пытался шутить.

Эллиот тоже молчал какое-то время. Потом решился.

— А ты бы хотел, чтобы Акменра стал живым? Настоящим, реальным, в том числе и днём?

Ларри ответил не сразу.

— Я начну с весьма неожиданной вещи, — осторожно начал он. — Просто чтобы не было недомолвок: ты вместо него не подойдёшь. Я уже сказал, почему.

— Ерунду не неси, — грубо оборвал его Эллиот. — Я не про себя. Я про него. Хотел бы ты, чтобы он реально стал живым? По-настоящему?

— Можно подумать, это возможно, — вновь не сразу отозвался Ларри. Но Эллиот услышал в его голосе не только защитный скепсис, но ещё и немножко надежду.

— Пока точно не могу сказать. Но... Я Аку говорил сегодня, так, вскользь, потому что сам ещё не уверен, но вероятность такая есть. Большая. Очень. Первое: ваша пластина на этот раз зависла надёжно, более того: что-то или кто-то подвешивает её со стороны и не даёт отвиснуть. Идёт какой-то мощный силовой поток. Или информационный. Я пока не понимаю, какой и откуда, но точно идёт. Но второе, что я сумел понять — сейчас в информационном коде пластины появились дыры. Как говорил Ак со слов своего отца — от длительного контакта с современной реальностью. И если будет нужно, и кто-то захочет, теоретически я могу в эти дыры влезть. И кое-что, даже довольно многое, поменять в этом коде... и в вашей жизни. Пока это так, для информации. Но подумай. И он пусть подумает. Хотя он мне уже сказал фактически напрямую. Что он ничего больше так не хотел. Никогда.


	3. Часть 3

***

 

Следующей ночью обитатели музея снова прикорнули кто где — всё-таки многие успели отвыкнуть от образа жизни обычных людей. Октавиус и Джедидайя ночевали по очереди то в покоях императора Рима, то в ковбойской палатке. Оба смеялись, что давно хотели вспомнить, как оно у большинства гиганторов. В смысле — днём работать, а ночью спать!

— Вам это скоро надоест, — говорил им Ларри. — Вот мне — так достаточно быстро надоело!

— Мы ведь только развлечься, Гигантор, — успокаивал его Джедидайя. — Мы же теперь никогда уже не станем нормальными! И не хотим, верно, Окти?

Октавиус шутливо кивал в ответ.

Акменра спал урывками в комнате охраны, но чаще ночами бродил вместе с Ларри по музею. Уже стало таким обыденным, что они словно вправду работают вдвоём: тем более что Эллиот днём периодически «подменял» фараона, и Акменра тогда мог поспать.

— Ему так нравится ходить в моем образе, — рассказывал он. — И знаешь, я понимаю. Мне вот тоже в своё время нравилось ходить по городу в твоей одежде... да вообще в современной одежде, в другой, непривычной. Словно становишься другим человеком. А если бы у меня было ещё и чувство — или даже убеждение! — что за мной следят, я бы из этой одежды просто не вылезал. Вот, ищут древнеегипетского фараона — а нету его. Есть обычный тип в джинсах и толстовке. А здесь наоборот: ищут программиста Эллиота — а нету его! Есть древнеегипетский фараон Акменра. С которым лучше не связываться!

— А его ищут? Эллиота?

— Точно не знаю, но, как ты же сам говорил мне месяц назад, «если у вас паранойя, это ещё не значит, что за вами не следят». Эллиот хакер, у него идея мести тем, кто заигрался в богов и хочет подчинить себе весь мир. Он взламывает чужие компьютеры и таким образом рушит чужой бизнес и чужие жизни. Он рискует, Ларри, и не исключено, что кто-то может просто мечтать, чтобы он куда-нибудь пропал. Надолго. Может, навсегда.

— И даже так?

— Думаю, что да. Тем более что — насколько я могу представить, хотя я в этом совершенно ничего не соображаю! — он очень, очень грамотный специалист. И существенная доля его грамотности и даже гениальности — в том, что он нестандартно смотрит на вещи и нестандартно подходит к решениям задач.

— Ты заговорил совсем как современный человек, Ак, — отозвался Ларри не сразу. Ему хотелось просто любоваться фараоном, произносящим такие речи. Акменра действительно очень изменился за последние годы. И Ларри в который раз подумал — наверное, теперь бы Ак запросто сумел адаптироваться в нынешних реалиях, если бы вдруг стал настоящим живым человеком. Но...

«Не будем о грустном. Хотя что там Эллиот говорил на эту тему вчера?»

— Эй, Хранитель Бруклина! Ты где?..

Ларри очнулся. Акменра стоял рядом и тряс его за плечо.

— Прости, Ак, задумался. Ну что, зайдём сперва навестим мамонтов, потом посмотрим, всё ли тихо у майя, а потом заглянем к Эллиоту?

 

Эллиот тоже не спал. Сидел на крышке саркофага, подогнув ноги по-турецки, и сосредоточенно набирал что-то на ноуте. Скрижаль лежала рядом: тёплая, светящаяся, безмолвная. Ларри и Акменра остановились на пороге египетского зала, наблюдая за сосредоточенной работой программиста.

— Он сказал — не мешать, — шёпотом сообщил Акменра. — И вообще велел, чтобы я убрался отсюда и не появлялся до утра. Что я могу заниматься чем мне угодно, только бы не мелькал у него перед глазами и не приставал с глупыми вопросами.

— Однако, какое непочтение к хозяину экспозиции, да что там — к целому фараону! — шёпотом же весело хмыкнул Ларри. — Одежду он уже у тебя начал забирать, а теперь и тебя самого выгнал... может, он и в саркофаге устроится вместо тебя?..

— Вот знаешь, не то чтобы я возражал, — в тон сторожу ответил Акменра. — У меня этот саркофаг за всё это время вот тут уже сидит, — он провёл ребром ладони по своей крепкой смуглой шее. — Пойдём тогда к тебе, если мы всё осмотрели? Если честно, — Акменра сглотнул и сделал паузу, — я по тебе зверски соскучился.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Ларри. — Но тут такое дело: я сейчас здесь ощущаю себя так же, как в те годы, когда Ник был маленьким. Когда ребёнок спит — вроде всё спокойно, и родители могут заняться своей личной жизнью. Но ребёнок однажды может проснуться, и побежать... куда? К родителям. И может им... э-э-э... помешать. Раньше, когда наши экспонаты просто бодрствовали по ночам, они — пусть не все! — осознавали, что в комнату охраны без надобности лучше не соваться. А сейчас я уже не могу гарантировать ничего подобного. Но знаешь, — Ларри улыбнулся, — я договорился с Тедди: мы завтра сбежим опять ко мне домой. Пусть хоть на немножечко. Спроси у Эллиота, когда он закончит, нужен ли ты будешь ему днём? Я думаю, этот вопрос можно будет задать, он вряд ли глупый.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Акменра. — Если честно, у тебя дома оно даже удобнее. Потому что...

— Ясное дело, дома нет такого количества любопытных глаз и ушей. А кроме того — да, в диване в комнате охраны торчит пружина, которая всё время колет в поясницу. Но вот знаешь, Ак, если бы у меня была сейчас возможность отправиться с тобой на этот диван — я бы и на пружину не посмотрел: в конце концов, устроились бы так, чтобы она мне в поясницу колола, и всё тут. Однако эта возможность, как ты помнишь, сейчас некоторым образом ограничена, поэтому давай уж потерпим до завтрашнего дня.

Они прошлись по музейным залам, навели порядок, где необходимо — хотя бы в общем. Нужды в этом теперь особо не было, почти все экспонаты спали.

— Идиллия, — улыбнулся Ларри.

 

Когда они вошли в египетский зал через пару часов, то остолбенели от неожиданности.

Эллиот Алдерсон лежал у саркофага на полу. Всё его тело вздрагивало, тряслось и изгибалось так, словно кто-то невидимый пытал его, выворачивая руки и ноги из суставов. На коже выступил обильный пот, глаза были полуприкрыты, губы закушены, изо рта раздавался только еле слышный хрип и негромкие стоны.

— Эллиот! — Ларри опомнился первым и подбежал ближе. — Эл, что с тобой? Эл, ты меня слышишь?

— Ларри, что это? — рядом встал Акменра, ощутимо перепуганный. — Что с ним? Я не понимаю, Ларри...

— Ак, подержи ему голову, сможешь? Я глаза посмотрю.

Стоило только слегка оттянуть веки, как Ларри практически всё понял.

— Это какой-то яд?.. — спрашивал Акменра, не отпуская головы Эллиота.

— Хуже. Это наркотическая ломка. Чёрт! Сможешь пойти и разбудить Сакаджавею? Пусть срочно идёт сюда.

— Какая ломка?

— Ак, прости, некогда сейчас! Если коротко — это последствия употребления того, что ваши жрецы называли радостью. Опиум. Морфин — главный алкалоид опия.

— Опиум? Обезболивающее?

— Ак, всё потом! Беги за Сакаджавеей, вот ей можешь сказать про опиум.

Сам Ларри сел на пол рядом с Эллиотом:

— Эл! Эл, слышишь меня?

— Да... слышу... кто здесь...

— Всё хорошо, Эл, здесь твои друзья.

— У меня нет... друзей... Ак сказал — я особенный... Я не особенный, я простой аноним, простой одиночка... Ненавижу, когда одиночество становится невыносимым...

— Эл, тихо, тихо, — повторял Ларри как заведённый, уже не пытаясь даже придержать руки парня. Того выкручивало как на дыбе, он стонал и метался. Дьявол, где же Ак?

Наконец вслед за фараоном прибежала сонная Сакаджавея с какими-то полотняными мешочками.

— Дайте воду, — коротко сказала она. — И то, из чего пить.

Акменра схватил со столика стакан, из которого сам же Эллиот недавно пил колу:

— Подойдёт?

Индианка кивнула. Ларри бросил через плечо:

— У тебя здесь где-то есть бутылки с водой. Я тебе оставлял, помнишь?

— Конечно, — Акменра уже притащил одну бутылку. Вот как знали ведь, ещё пару недель назад Ак жаловался, что кондиционеры в музее забиты, что в зале душно, и когда просыпаешься — так хорошо бы хоть глоток воды!

Сакаджавея сосредоточенно что-то размешивала в наполненном стакане деревянной палочкой. Потом протянула стакан Ларри:

— Вот, дай ему. Пусть выпьет.

Ларри приподнял Эллиоту голову и поднёс стакан к губам. Зубы Эла стучали по стакану, он не мог сделать ни глотка. Внезапно подошёл Акменра:

— Ларри, дай я.

Он ловко, несмотря на спутывавшую ноги одежду, уселся на пол и положил голову Эллиота к себе на колени. Потом подложил ему руку под затылок, приподнял голову, вторую руку протянул за стаканом — Ларри молча подал — и каким-то резким, но точным движением влил содержимое парню в рот, а потом быстро нажал на горло. Эллиот глотнул, закашлялся, черты лица разгладились, тело перестало дрожать.

— Ого! — выдохнул Ларри. — Ак, это ты где так научился?

— Я вчера ему говорил, — Акменра кивнул на Эллиота. — Фараон — не только правитель, но и верховный жрец. А жрец — одновременно лекарь. Я умею немного, но то, что умею, помню хорошо. Если бы я сразу понял, что это опиумный отходняк!

Ларри не выдержал и улыбнулся. Таким смешным диссонансом прозвучало современное жаргонное «отходняк» в устах фараона в полном облачении.

— Давай подумаем, куда его положить, — продолжал Акменра. — Оставить на полу — не годится. Положить на саркофаг — жёстко, и он может упасть. Давай отнесём его к тебе на диван?

— На одеяле?

— Зачем? На руках. Я отнесу, — Акменра оглянулся: Сакаджавея всё ещё стояла за его спиной. — Сак, спасибо тебе огромное! Прости, что разбудили. Ты можешь дальше идти отдыхать, теперь мы справимся.

Индианка опять кивнула и молча ушла. Хотя Ларри мог поклясться, что на её губах промелькнула понимающая улыбка.

Когда девушка удалилась, Акменра продолжил:

— У меня силы хватит. Ты же помнишь, я даже тебя могу удержать.

Ларри покраснел. Да уж, это был экспириенс, как говорит современная молодёжь. Там, в Британском музее, куда он сорвался почти через месяц, не выдержав, и где они с Аком буквально не могли в результате отцепиться друг от друга. В архивной подсобке — больше просто негде было укрыться — оказалось в принципе невозможно ни лечь, ни сесть, и в итоге Акменра держал Ларри на руках. Стоя, прижимая его к стене. Ларри тогда сразу сказал: «Я тебя так не удержу». И услышал в ответ: «А я удержу».

В общем-то, для того, кто сумел запустить тяжёлую внутреннюю крышку собственного саркофага в дальний угол зала, подобные вещи теоретически вполне реальны. И даже практически, как оказалось! Ак ещё давно, после этой крышки, когда вернулись в музей, помнится, говорил смущённо: «Наверное, это всё из-за скрижали, она придаёт мне силы, и... я не слишком повредил музейное имущество?»

Ларри тогда подумал, с улыбкой покачав головой в ответ, что такая сила может еще где-нибудь пригодиться. Но в то время ему даже в голову не могло прийти, где и как это позже понадобится им обоим!

И он до сих пор помнит, как Акменра возбуждённо шептал ему на ухо в этой чёртовой подсобке: «Обхвати меня ногами и держись за шею, сможешь?» Конечно, после таких опытов дотащить тщедушного морфиниста на соседний этаж — в самом деле раз плюнуть.

— Ну, неси тогда, — кивнул Ларри. — Я приготовлю плед и подушку.

 

Когда Эллиот оказался на диване в комнате охраны, он медленно открыл глаза.

— Чёрт! Где это я?

— У меня, — улыбнулся Ларри. — Полежишь, отдохнёшь... Тебя ломало, Эл. Только не спрашивай, как я это определил. У меня сын немногим моложе тебя, и нет, он не наркоман, но на всякий случай в плане всякой теории я подковался хорошо. Так ты морфинист?

Эллиот помолчал. Потом коротко кивнул.

— Эл, а можно спросить? — Акменра подошёл и сел на краешек дивана. — Зачем тебе это?

— Тебе — скажу, — произнёс Эллиот негромко. — И ему скажу, — он мотнул головой в сторону Ларри. — Как воображаемым друзьям.

Он сделал паузу, переглотнул.

— Вот возьмем простой ритуал рукопожатия... между двумя людьми: то же самое происходит... при соединении клиента с сервером... — Ещё пауза: было видно, что Эллиоту трудно говорить в таком состоянии, но сказать при этом хочется много. Слова словно выплёскивались, накопившись внутри, и перехлёстывали через край. — Всё зависит от первого рукопожатия и... само собой из него вытекает у большинства людей. А я... — ещё пауза, глубокий вдох, — я, похоже, не могу усвоить... правила. Я не понимаю этих правил... и, наверное, потому одинок.

Ларри и Акменра молчали, боясь прервать его.

— Ненавижу, когда одиночество становится невыносимым, — бормотал Эллиот. — С каждой неделей я всё чаще плачу по ночам. Как с таким справляются другие люди? Наверное, звонят друзьям и родным. А я так не могу. И потому... Это опасно, я знаю. Но... я предпринимал меры, чтобы не впасть в зависимость, — он улыбнулся потрескавшимися губами. — Правда... иногда эти меры дают сбой. Вот, как сейчас. Но тут приходится рисковать... потому что мне... очень больно. От того, что я... никак не могу стать нормальным.

Эллиот сделал паузу, вопросительно глянул.

— Самое грустное, что всё равно это ни черта не решает никаких проблем. Только временно притупляет боль, а потом всё повторяется снова, — продолжал он. — И... я вас подвёл, понимаю. Хорошо, что ваша девушка меня спасла... и ты спас, — он благодарно посмотрел на фараона. — Правда, я чуть не захлебнулся этим пойлом!

— Чуть — не считается, — Акменра ладонью накрыл руку Эллиота. — Кое-что я умею. Ты бы не захлебнулся.

— Да уж, ещё чего не хватало, — усмехнулся Ларри. — Тебе ещё с нашей пластиной разбираться!..

А потом Акменра сказал:

— Эл. Можешь поверить моему опыту...

— Твоему опыту? — перебил Эллиот, не сдержавшись. Но Акменра только улыбнулся краешком губ:

— ...моему четырехтысячелетнему опыту, — уточнил он с той же легкой усмешкой, — цивилизацию делают нестандартные люди. А разрушают её те, кто пытается затолкать всех этих людей в единые стандарты. Потому что когда единственной нормой становится «то, как у большинства» — это страшно. Понимаешь?

Эллиот молча кивнул.

— И вообще, — продолжал Акменра, — когда человек пытается стать стандартным вместо того, чтобы оставаться самим собой — это... опасно для него. По многим причинам. Вот ты меня спрашивал: что у нас с Ларри. Так вот, у нас с Ларри всё, в том числе и постель. И не так давно Ларри... — Акменра улыбнулся и посмотрел на сторожа — тот кивнул в ответ, — не так давно Ларри тоже напрягался на тему всяких норм и прочего. Он оставил меня с родными в Британском музее, потому что думал, что это позволит ему перестать спать с древнеегипетской мумией, — последние слова Акменра произнёс издевательским тоном, словно передразнивая какого-то внешнего оценщика. — Просто совесть ему твердила, оказывается, что это ненормально и нехорошо. Это была его последняя попытка стать нормальным. Кончилось тем, что он примчался в тот музей через месяц...

Акменра сделал паузу, и Ларри подхватил:

— Да уж, примчался в музей, еле дождался захода солнца, и... В общем, я тогда боялся, что мы реально разнесём им архивную подсобку: особенно ты, Ак, со своим молодым рвением и нечеловеческой силой.

— Серьёзно? — пробормотал Эллиот.

— Клянусь, — отозвался Акменра, прикладывая свободную руку ладонью к груди. — И знаешь, нам обоим что-то не хочется больше становиться нормальными. Это вредно для здоровья. Во всех отношениях!

Тут заулыбались все трое. Это был прогресс.

— Это так классно, что есть вы, — сказал Эллиот. — Раньше у меня была только дневная работа, ночная работа, депрессия, запутанные отношения и груз ответственности. Если я закрою глаза, каким будет моё будущее? Смогу ли я открыться тем, кто мне дорог? Увижу ли, как любимые люди обретают счастье? Будущее, в котором не будет одиноко. Будущее, в котором будут друзья и семья. Даже вы оба там будете. Мир, который я всегда желал. И знаете, я очень хочу за него сражаться.

— Эл, ты вполне можешь считать, что мы теперь у тебя есть, — негромко сказал Акменра. — Можешь также считать, что мы ненастоящие. Я так уж точно, — он усмехнулся. — Да и Ларри тоже: мы уже с ним договорились, что он ненормальный и больше никогда не будет пытаться это изменить.

— Я хакнул систему больницы, где меня проверяли на наркотики, — продолжал Эллиот. — Чтобы подменять результаты своих тестов на отрицательные. Но сейчас... три дня назад была последняя дорожка. Обещаю.

— Сложно бывает сдерживать такие обещания, — покачал головой Акменра. — Но чтобы их сдерживать, наверное, важно понимать, что ты приобретаешь, делая это. Я ведь не просто так спрашивал тебя — зачем тебе морфин? Потому что опиаты разрушают мозг: мои прежние соотечественники, к сожалению, этого не знали. У тебя есть мозг, Эл, мозг довольно мощный, нестандартный, и если хочешь — в этом стандартном мире мозг — твоё спасение. А наркотики по сути продырявливают твой спасательный круг, который будет держать тебя на плаву. Зачем? И я не к тому, что ты вроде как должен с помощью этого мозга разобраться с нашей скрижалью, это была только шутка, — Акменра посмотрел на Ларри, и тот кивнул, — но в принципе — зачем оглуплять себя, пусть и на время? Да, то, про что ты сейчас рассказываешь — больно. Тяжело терпеть боль, так хочется иногда срочно сделать что-то, чтобы вот сейчас, прямо сейчас перестало болеть.

Акменра сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух. Эллиот смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Но если ты точно представляешь, что для тебя будет счастьем — для тебя лично, не для кого-то другого, — снова заговорил Акменра, — одиночество не будет так болезненно. Это будет уже не одиночество, а уединение, может — временное, пока ты не найдёшь того, с кем рядом тебе будет безопасно. Может быть даже, что в итоге это вообще окажешься только ты сам, и больше тебе никто не будет нужен. Главное, чтобы рядом с тобой в твоей жизни не было случайных, чужих людей. А вообще, как говорит один наш коллега, Теодор Рузвельт, счастье — это делать то, что любишь, с теми, кого любишь. Может быть, иногда и с самим собой, если не нужно никого больше.

Он снова посмотрел на Ларри. А Ларри — на него.

— Я бы отдал сейчас очень многое за то, чтобы иметь возможность это делать всегда, — продолжал Акменра. Эллиот заворожённо слушал. — И я благодарю богов — во всей их современной неоднозначности — за то, что в последнее время мне хотя бы по ночам удавалось делать то, что я люблю, с тем, кого я люблю. Что с нами будет дальше, учитывая то, что происходит со скрижалью — я не знаю, и скажу честно: это меня тревожит. Но это такое счастье, оказывается — находиться рядом тогда, когда хочется, и ночью, и днём. Пусть даже это ненадолго, но всё-таки.

— Подожди, Ак, — Эллиот встряхнул головой, высвободил руку и сел. — Я же самое главное с этой всей ерундой забыл вам сказать. Мне удалось наконец сопрячь пластину со своим ноутбуком. Я добрался до её исходных кодов.


	4. Часть 4

***

 

В квартире Ларри всё было так же, как и три дня назад: разобранная постель, кавардак в прихожей, посуда в кухонной раковине. В солнечных лучах, пронизывающих комнату, весело танцевали пылинки.

Трое суток пришлось провести в музее. Ларри ощущал себя опять же как давным-давно, когда Ника отвезли в больницу: предстояла сложная операция с неизвестным исходом. Тогда Лоуренс Дэйли тоже несколько дней и ночей провёл практически безвылазно в больничном коридоре, потому что в любой момент... в любой момент могло...

Вот и в эти дни у него было ровно такое же чувство. Поэтому он решил для себя ещё в самый первый день: из музея ни ногой, особенно днём. Мало ли что. Хорошо ещё, что там есть душ для сотрудников.

Правда, когда они с Аком про это говорили, несносный фараон не преминул подколоть: мол, ты относишься ко мне как к сыну? Ларри в свою очередь отшутился: «Только не говори, что ты начал читать труды по психоанализу!» А потом, в более приватном порядке, объяснил бестолковому в некоторых вопросах Аку, что тут даже не в характере привязанностей и влечений дело, а в том, что когда любой очень близкий тебе человек в любую минуту может...

А сейчас почему-то в голову лезут какие-то совсем дурацкие мысли: ах, какой остался здесь бардак!

— Да уж... как мы отсюда подорвались, помнишь? — в какой-то части своей личности Ларри даже подумывал — не сгореть ли со стыда за весь этот беспорядок? Но другие части уговаривали: наплевать. Тогда — ты помнишь ведь, помнишь? — тогда вам было совершенно не до этого.

Акменра, похоже, и сейчас не обращал никакого внимания на то, что вокруг творится. Просто ходил по комнате — как всегда, почти беззвучно — и пытался руками поймать заметную в лучах пыль. Или потрогать сами лучи?..

— У меня в голове... как это? Не укладывается? — обернулся он. — Я... хожу... днём... живой... настоящий... и солнце...

— У меня у самого не укладывается, — честно признался Ларри. — Ну что ж... вспоминай потихоньку, какое оно — солнце.

Акменра промолчал. Только нахмурился. А потом резко развернулся и сел на незаправленную кровать.

— Я боюсь, Ларри. Если честно — я очень боюсь... снова привыкнуть.

— Как говорит наш хакер Эллиот — ты же фараон? Тебе не положено бояться.

Акменра снова вскочил, выпрямился, поднял голову:

— О, да! Я Акменра, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии, правитель страны моих предков и бла-бла-бла, и я... боюсь. Можешь считать, что мне стыдно.

— Перед Эллиотом? Ну, не передо мной же.

— Эллиот... он садист самый натуральный, — продолжал Акменра, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Вот что ему стоило хотя бы в двух словах рассказать подробности? А то упёрся, как этот... не знаю даже, кто: «Днём ничего не будем делать, ничего не буду рассказывать, ждите захода солнца». Заявил, что устал и спать пойдёт.

— Эллиот? Спать? Слушай, Ак, это успех. У него же бессонница была.

— Была, да. Но вот — реальный факт: сказал, чтобы мы убирались куда хотим и не приставали к нему до вечера. А вдруг он ошибся? Вдруг он солгал? Вдруг... в общем, ничего у него не получится? Я вообще не понимаю, как можно эту скрижаль связать с современным компьютером и что в результате выйдет! Что он там видит вообще?

— Ну... понятно, что ты не понимаешь: именно поэтому он хакер, а ты — нет. У тебя в нашем музее другие задачи.

— Что любопытно, — улыбнулся Акменра, снова усаживаясь на кровать, — когда я уходил, он ещё и обиделся. Вот, говорит, уходишь, а я тут буду от скуки в одиночку дрочить, как дурак?

— Только не говори, что обычно он дрочит при тебе, и это его развлекает, — не удержался Ларри.

— Нет, конечно: это у него сленг такой, как я понимаю. Он имеет в виду — что ему просто будет скучно и он не будет знать, чем заняться. Ну, сходит пару раз в моем обличии прогуляться по музею. Ну вот поспит ещё. Но я тоже оказался не промах: я всё-таки его смутил.

— Ак, ты меня пугаешь. Чем смутил?

— Я, как ты часто говоришь, привязался к формулировке. И сказал ему, что если он не хочет дрочить как дурак — пусть дрочит как фараон.

— Что, прости?..

— А-а-а, я тебе не рассказывал? Хотя вроде как я никому про это особо не рассказывал, и кто специально не интересуется — не знает. В общем, наш народ верил в то, что Вселенная образовалась из хаотического чёрного супа, из которого позднее появилось яйцо. Из этого яйца возник бог Атум, или Ра. По-видимому, первое, чем Атум, он же Ра, занялся, обретя разум, была мастурбация, и из его семени вышла раса богов, которые помогли ему создать Вселенную и властвовать над нею. Идея о том, что эякуляция была движущей силой создания, была у нас такой популярной, что с этим действием Атума даже связывались приливы и отливы Нила. Ты же в курсе, что отлив Нила означал засуху и голод, а прилив — удобренные земли и богатый урожай?

Ларри молча кивнул.

— Ну так вот, — продолжал Акменра, — поскольку у нас считалось, что фараон — это представитель бога Ра на Земле, его задачей была помощь богам в сохранении равновесия приливов и отливов. Одним из важнейших заданий было ежегодное выполнение ритуала инсценировки акта творения Атумом, чтобы помочь богу поддерживать живительную силу Нила. Во время праздника, посвящённого этому действу, фараон вместе с подданными должен был пойти к берегу Нила, там раздеться, дойти до края берега и, говоря по-научному, совершить акт мастурбации. Особое внимание при этом уделялось тому, чтобы сперма фараона попала в реку, а не на землю. Затем подобное действие совершали и все остальные мужчины, пришедшие на церемонию. У нас верили, что таким образом люди подпитывают силу реки, которая обеспечит хороший урожай на следующий год. Я вот тебе рассказываю сейчас — и мне самому смешно, а ведь тогда я тоже... думал, что это правда.

— Ужас какой, — только и сумел сказать Ларри. — Чтобы твой собственный отец у тебя на глазах и при всём честном народе...

— Так не про тебя же с Ником речь — прости, если что! Это же другая культура, другие традиции, другая религия, в конце концов. Говоря иными словами — другие «можно» и «нельзя». Хотя я совсем маленький был, когда меня впервые на этот праздник взяли. Помню, что я стоял — и просто раздувался от гордости за собственного отца. А он мне потом говорил, что когда я вырасту, я тоже стану фараоном и буду делать то же самое, поэтому мне надо заранее готовиться. И как ты теперь знаешь, не обманул: мне пришлось заниматься тем же, когда уже я был правителем. Так что можешь сказать спасибо древнеегипетской культуре — за то, что я не получился закомплексованным и стеснительным, как... мгм-м-м... не будем показывать пальцем, нет, не будем ни за что!

— Ну, я тебе сейчас... — Ларри усмехнулся и пошёл на Акменра, угрожающе протянув руки. Ак подхватил игру:

— Ты? Поднял руку? На правителя Великой страны, сына Солнца? На колени!.. Апчхи! — видимо, в нос сиятельному правителю всё-таки попала пыль с кровати, и он совсем не царственно расчихался.

— Погоди, Ак, «на колени» непременно будет, только потом. Ты на самом интересном месте остановился: так что, папа учил тебя мастурбировать?

— Ну, не то чтобы сам папа... Хотя его инициатива, конечно, была. Я тебе не рассказывал, что он мне на четырнадцатилетие подарил гарем из ста пятидесяти наложниц?

— Охренеть, — честно ответил Ларри. — Мне вот мой папа на четырнадцать лет велосипед подарил.

— Если я точно помню, что такое велосипед — можешь считать, что я тебе позавидовал, — вздохнул Акменра. И его отчётливо передёрнуло: от воспоминаний?

Но Ларри всё же спросил, хотя не был уверен, что ему хочется это слышать:

— И что... это... что ты с ними делал?

Акменра помрачнел. Но ответил:

— Скорее это они со мной делали. Бр-р. Что они со мной только не делали! Вот если честно, в современных терминах это было больше похоже на изнасилование. И вообще, представь: сто пятьдесят человек нападают на тебя одного! Хотя они не виноваты. Им мой папа велел. Наставить, так сказать, любимого сына правителя на путь истинный. Но вот знаешь... с тех пор прямо какая-то психотравма в этом месте. Не выношу просто на дух, как у вас говорится.

— Что? Секс с женщинами?

— Нет, секс группой, — с горечью произнёс Акменра. — Так что если у тебя в голове бродили идеи устроить тройничок со мной и Эллиотом...

— Как говорил тот же Эллиот — ерунду не неси, — оборвал его Ларри. — Давай лучше вернёмся к нашей изначальной теме, а то нам ещё про «на колени» надо не забыть и всё такое, — он улыбнулся, хотя тему предстояло обсудить сложную. — Ты сказал, что боишься. Чего?

— А чего ты боялся, когда сидел в музее безвылазно три дня? — резко бросил фараон в ответ. — Вот и я примерно того же боюсь. Что Эл — не сумеет. Не справится. Что он ляпнул это, как опять же вы говорите, для красного словца. И что я... у меня... мне... не получится, в общем, ничего. Знаешь, это примерно как ребёнок надеется на один рождественский подарок, а в результате получает совершенно другой. Или вообще ничего не получает. Я хочу надеяться — и боюсь надеяться, понимаешь?..

— Ак, — Ларри снова улыбнулся и сел рядом с фараоном на кровать. — Вот опять ты про эти подарки. Я же тебе тогда ещё объяснял: это шутка была. Дурацкая, не спорю! Но ты сам подумай, что я должен был тогда чувствовать? Когда ты — мне! да кто я вообще такой? — преподносишь вдруг скипетр бога Солнца, чуть ли не символ своей династии, который в вашей семье передаётся много тысяч лет из поколения в поколение! Ты хоть мог тогда сообразить своим древнеегипетским умом, что это для меня значит? Это было примерно то же самое, как если бы я был девушкой, и ты бы мне, скажем, преподнёс фамильное кольцо своей матери Шепсехерет, которое она отдала тебе с тем, чтобы ты подарил его своей невесте в знак предложения руки и сердца, а потом бы вы передали его старшему из своих детей! А? Вот как я должен был себя ощущать, когда ты мне делаешь такой подарок?

— Ну, именно так и должен, — пожал плечами Акменра. — Вот сколько ни обсуждаем — прости, я не могу понять, что тебя тогда так смутило. Конечно, был бы ты девушкой — ты бы действительно получил драгоценный перстень моей мамы, а так как ты мужчина — ты получил скипетр власти моего папы. Логично же?

— К чёртовой матери такую логику, Ак, — пробурчал Ларри. Вот сколько прошло уже времени с этого треклятого Рождества, а он всё не переставал краснеть при воспоминаниях. — То есть я, значит, такой со своей идиотской подушкой, а ты — со скипетром власти! Как минимум, это некультурно, подарки должны быть равноценными.

— Ты забываешь, Ларри, что я всё-таки фараон.

— А я?

— А ты — избранник фараона. И только по этой причине фараон не придушил тебя тогда на месте твоей подушкой.

— Да ты просто обиделся, как ребёнок!

— Ага. Мне тогда показалось, что эта подушка как бы сообщает мне: лежи подольше в гробу и не приставай ко мне.

— Вот какой же ты балбес, Ак, — Ларри придвинулся ближе и обнял Акменра за плечи. — Самый настоящий романтичный балбес! Вот в кого ты такой, скажи мне, пожалуйста? И потом — говорю же, с подушкой — это шутка была.

— Да, я помню. Ты мне потом подарил смартфон. Это было неожиданно.

— А помнишь, мы потом с тобой смс-ками обменивались?

— Ещё бы, — теперь Акменра очаровательно покраснел. — Это было феерично. Правда, мне пришлось Ника просить, чтобы он мне показал, как ставить блокировку от стороннего прочтения, а он мне — «нет, сначала я посмотрю, что там за секреты у тебя!» Уфф, я думал — меня удар на месте хватит. Представляешь, если бы он прочитал?

— Да уж, — Ларри смущённо хмыкнул. И подумал, не пора ли перейти к ранее озвученным идеям: «на колени» там и всякое такое. Но Акменра вдруг ощутимо вздрогнул под его рукой и отодвинулся.

— И ещё... послушай... Хранитель Бруклина...

Ларри сразу весь напрягся, подобрался и сосредоточился: если Ак завёл про «Хранителя Бруклина», да ещё таким серьёзным тоном, значит — сейчас будет что-то важное.

Точно.

— Я вот Эллиоту вчера рассказывал про твоё стремление быть правильным, — Акменра переглотнул, облизал губы и ещё отодвинулся — чтобы удобнее было смотреть Ларри в глаза. Взгляд у него был пронизывающий, на лице было явно написано: «Я тебе сейчас скажу — и делай потом со мной, что хочешь». — Подкалывал тебя вроде как, прости, если что... Но я сам — думаешь, я тут лучше тебя? Вовсе нет. У меня ведь тоже были свои правила. Довольно жёсткие. В частности — я не мог раньше представить, что смогу пойти против воли отца. Вообще в чём бы то ни было. Это тогда уже, когда я тебе скипетр подарил — это был такой символический акт... отделения, что ли. Ведь по нашим традициям я должен был испросить решения отца — достоин ли одаряемый такого подарка. А я вот... без его позволения, сам решил.

— Так и молодец, самостоятельный, — подбодрил его Ларри. — И что?

— По нашим традициям это невозможно, понимаешь? Во-первых, фараон может иметь сколько угодно наложников и наложниц, но в итоге он обязан избрать себе в супруги женщину и продолжить род, обзаведясь наследниками. Это первое. А второе — это... скрижаль. Вся судьба её вообще.

— В каком смысле?

— В том, что... отец ведь сделал её не просто для меня. А для того, чтобы он, мать и я никогда не разлучались. Понимаешь? Никогда. Не. Разлучались, — повторил он с чёткими паузами.

— Ак, прости, пока не очень понимаю...

— Ты вот смеялся надо мной недавно, а я действительно докопался до трудов по психоанализу и теперь знаю умное слово: сепарация. Это значит — отделение. Для развития и взросления дети должны, вырастая, постепенно, пошагово отделяться от родителей: и от матери, когда перестают питаться её молоком, и от отца, когда перестают нуждаться в его наставлениях. В четырнадцать лет наследник фараона женится и становится самостоятельным мужчиной. Но мой отец сам преступил законы и традиции: он хотел, получается, чтобы я навсегда остался с ним и с матерью. Стал их вещью? Игрушкой? Собственностью?

— Э-э-э, Ак, мне кажется, ты преувели...

— Ничуть, — запальчиво перебил Акменра. — Поэтому ещё один большой плюс — в том, что ты меня всё-таки увёз из Британского музея. И можешь считать, что я на тебя совсем не обиделся за то, что ты меня там оставил. Я же понимаю, что тогда тебе надо было это сделать. Чтобы успокоить свою совесть: вот, мол, я сделал всё, что мог. Но это оказалось сильнее меня.

— Ну да, а потом чуть не разнести подсобку в архиве, — Ларри усмехнулся и слегка покраснел.

— Так вот, Хранитель Бруклина, я долго думал о том, что, мечтая стать живым и вообще уйти из отцовского мира в твой, я нарушаю волю отца. А потом я подумал: и что такого? Если он своей волей как раз хочет меня к себе привязать в нарушение всех наших устоев и традиций?..

— Логично, — кивнул Ларри.

— Но это, сам понимаешь, стоило мне некоторых усилий и некоторых переживаний. Точно так же, как мальчик, гордящийся тем, что его отец мастурбирует на берегу Нила при всём народе, и готовящийся с радостью когда-то делать то же самое, в сегодняшней реальности довольно быстро превратился в юношу, который носит длинный плащ и прочие многослойные тряпки ниже пояса, чтобы никто не замечал его случайных эрекций, когда ночью по музею ходит один известный тебе ночной сторож.

— Ну, Ак, прямо открытие века, — засмеялся Ларри. — Ты думаешь, я не замечал?

— А я от тебя, — сказал Акменра, акцентировав последнее слово, — и не прятался. Мне перед остальными было неудобно. Видимо, за четыре тысячи лет даже в гробу в моём мозгу произошли какие-то изменения. Хотя в это время у меня не было мозга... в общем, всё это как-то сложно, да.

— Ты просто очень восприимчивый, — сказал Ларри. — А вообще — да, ты сейчас действительно настоящий современный человек.

— Кстати о современном человеке, — Акменра опять вскочил с кровати. — Я тебе сейчас покажу кое-что. Закрой глаза?

— Рот не открывать?

— Пока нет, — фыркнул Акменра. — Пока только покажу.

Ларри прикрыл глаза, изо всех сил стараясь не подглядывать. Но Акменра всё равно сказал:

— Только по-честному закрой, а то завяжу...

Ларри закрыл «по-честному». Даже отвернулся. И только слышал какую-то возню: кажется, Ак снимал джинсы. Интересно.

— Всё, смотри!

Повернувшись, Ларри на несколько секунд потерял дар речи.

— А-а-а... э-э-э... откуда это у тебя?

Акменра стоял перед ним... в современных обтягивающих трусах-боксёрах.

— У Эллиота одолжил. Вот, кстати: ему, похоже, врут, что он социопат. Я, конечно, в этом пока мало что понимаю, но какой социопат постоянно носит с собой запасную чистую пару нижнего белья? А когда его срочно вызывают куда-то — захватывает с собой ещё одну?

— М-м-м... Э-э-э... а схенти где?

— Нижнее-то? В музее. Где же ему ещё быть.

— А чего это ты вдруг так?

— Знаешь, Ларри Дэйли, — произнёс Акменра наставительным тоном, — давай поставим эксперимент: я накручу на тебя аутентичное короткое схенти — так и быть, мы Макфи ничего не скажем, — а поверху ты натянешь свои обычные джинсы и походишь так хотя бы пару часов. А потом мы вместе посмотрим, что после этого у тебя окажется между ног и как скоро ты сможешь начать ходить привычным образом, а не враскорячку.

— Мать твою, — хлопнул себя по лбу Ларри, — это мы тогда на тебя джинсы натянули прямо поверх же?

— Конечно. Причём ты тогда и вечером, и утром — давай, мол, одевайся быстрей, так я по привычке сначала схенти на себя, а потом штаны сверху, и, о священный Амон-Ра, когда я утром добрался до музея... а ты что думал, с чего я так припустил переодеваться? Думаешь, Макфи испугался? Пфф!..

— Да, это до меня не дошло, Ак, прости, — Ларри почесал в затылке. — Но знаешь... тебе эта современность... неожиданно идёт, да... — Он поёрзал на месте. — И поэтому... кхм...

— Давай заведём мне кучу таких, а? Я буду в них в музее ходить. Надеюсь, Макфи не будет заглядывать под мои одеяния, чтобы проверить — по форме я экипирован или не совсем?..

Ларри даже покраснел, стараясь удержаться от хохота:

— Ак, прекрати. Я просто не могу, когда ты такие вещи говоришь с серьёзным лицом! И это... ты не возражаешь, если мы сейчас всё-таки это... кхм... снимем?

— Что ты, Хранитель Бруклина, я ведь сюда к тебе пришёл поговорить о древнеегипетской культуре!..

...В этот раз не было того запала, как тогда в Лондоне. Совсем не хотелось ничего разносить в порыве накопившейся страсти. Хотелось медленно смаковать, исследовать, рассматривать — как когда-то давно, в самом начале, но тогда это было возможно только ночью, а сейчас — сейчас за окнами было светло, и не было страшно, не нужно было спешить и смотреть на часы. Господи, какое счастье. Хотя бы на время.

Сбросив одежду, оба вначале просто обнялись и стояли молча. Не двигаясь.

Теперь, в новом временнОм измерении, всё ранее знакомое казалось каким-то необычно захватывающим: и поцелуи, и прикосновения, и запахи. Акменра скользнул ладонями по телу Ларри, опускаясь перед ним на колени.

— Э-э-э, Ак, — Ларри попытался поймать его за локти, — мы же вроде наоборот договаривались?

— А какая разница? — Акменра посмотрел на него снизу вверх, отчего вся кровь бросилась Ларри сперва в голову, а потом ниже пояса. — Если хочешь, считай, что мы с тобой опять играем в фараона и древнеегипетского раба, только теперь твоя очередь быть фараоном. И знаешь, это мысль, надо будет как-нибудь позаимствовать дешрет из музея... для антуража. Тебе пойдёт, м-м-м?

От последнего «м-м-м» Ларри едва устоял на ногах, потому что Акменра сказал это уже с полным ртом. Рот был занят торчащим членом Ларри.

И даже тут Ак не спешил: он придерживал Ларри за ягодицы мягко, но настойчиво, и не давал никуда отодвинуться, в то время как ртом вытворял совершенно несусветные вещи: и вроде бы не впервые, но привыкнуть к этому, скорее всего, невозможно. Потом одна его рука переместилась на ствол, пальцы сжали и начали движение, язык пошёл по головке, и Ларри затрясло. Он обеими руками вцепился Акменра в волосы, отдаваясь полностью на его волю, но в какой-то момент самого Ларри тоже перемкнуло.

— Ак, нет... я так не могу. Ак, пожалуйста...

— Что? — прозвучало в ответ встревоженно. — Что-то не так?

— Давай... вместе? Давай ляжем, и...

В разных умных книжках, которые сейчас издавались в изобилии и столь же обильно присутствовали в сети, Ларри читал, что одновременный оральный секс, называемый ещё позой «шестьдесят девять», часто не нравится партнёрам, потому как один процесс отвлекает от другого и всё такое. Но вот сейчас, на практике — ничто ни от чего не отвлекало. Даже при том, что это был первый такой опыт. Первый! В его возрасте! В голове где-то на задворках сознания вертелась мысль: «Это же сколько лет прошло впустую?» Потому что для Ларри это было что-то крышесносное: когда одновременно можно чувствовать, как тебя ласкают ртом — и тоже делать это. Причём то подлаживаться, повторять движения партнёра, ощущая удивительную синхронность как часть возбуждения, то действовать по собственному желанию, наоборот, не совпадая в ласках, брать то глубже, то только самую головку. Кстати, Ларри уже давно знал, что древние египтяне практиковали обрезание как «посвящение в мужчины» на четырнадцатом году, — вот, можно сказать, и реальное доказательство буквально перед носом; но любопытно, как при таком раскладе взрослому фараону удавалось с такой лёгкостью мастурбировать? Надо будет спросить, пусть поделится опытом. Ведь американских мальчиков, вне зависимости от религиозной принадлежности, когда-то подвергали обрезанию в массовом порядке сразу после рождения, в основном затем, чтобы «не рукоблудили», и Ларри малышом подпал под эту кампанию, а сейчас думается — и слава богу, что всё так случилось, что даже если бы не было этой кампании, еврейского мальчика всё равно бы обрезали на восьмой день; слава богу — потому что действительно, обрезанная головка имеет сниженную чувствительность, и будь у Ларри крайняя плоть, он бы кончал куда быстрее Ака, а сейчас они вполне могут одновременно. Правда, кажется, в этот раз Ларри опять будет первым, потому что чёртов фараон такое выделывает языком и губами — надо как-нибудь попросить, что ли, чтобы прицельно научил, потому что так нечестно и вообще какая ерунда лезет в голову-а-а-а-а!..

После такой разрядки захотелось прикрыть глаза и отключиться, но Ларри удержался: потому что в этот момент Ак вздрогнул, что-то хрипло пробормотал и с негромким стоном вцепился в скомканные простыни. Ларри успел подумать: «Ничего себе, получилось», потом автоматически сглотнул раз, другой... а потом сообразил, что почему-то не подавился, не закашлялся, его не затошнило, и было даже как-то... словно самого снова повело от возбуждения. Неужели это так бывает? Вообще в реальной жизни?

Эрика никогда не занималась с ним оральным сексом. Морщила нос и говорила, что это извращение. Интересно, если бы он предложил ей глотать? Наверное, развелись бы они куда раньше.

Ларри как-то спрашивал у Ака — не тошнит ли его глотать. Ак тогда посмотрел на него с хитрецой:

— Что? В каком смысле не тошнит?

— Ну... э-э-э...

— Так, понятно, — царственно кивнули ему в ответ. — Комплексы, комплексы, зашоренные взгляды и так далее. А ещё говорят — культурная цивилизация!

Они так хохотали тогда. Ларри до сих пор помнит. И в конце концов разобрались: важно, чтобы в принципе от человека в твоей постели не тошнило. А ещё лучше — чтобы влекло.

Вообще такое счастье — говорить обо всём, на любые темы. Обсуждать что угодно, совершенно не смущаясь: от той же мастурбации на берегу Нила до собственных страхов. И чувствовать, что рядом — твой человек. И неужели — не только ночью?..

Только бы у Эллиота получилось. Только бы вышло. Пожалуйста.


	5. Часть 5

***

 

Ларри проснулся от того, что где-то в квартире истошно орал смартфон. Тот самый, про который вчера говорили. Ларри покосился на Акменра: тот спал, как говорится, без задних ног. Не привык ещё просыпаться от трезвона мобильника.

Тогда Ларри разыскал телефон, глянул на экран: там значилось — «Эл».

Телефон орал.

Колебался Ларри буквально секунду:

— Дэйли! Алло!

— Упс, — произнесла трубка голосом Эллиота Алдерсона. — А где Ак?

— Дрыхнет, — сообщил Ларри с доверительным сожалением. — Даже на звонок не проснулся. Нет привычки ещё.

— Вы там всю ночь не спали, что ли? — раздался понимающий смешок. — Ну вот, а всё спрашивали — расскажи да расскажи про пластину, а сами что? Сейчас одиннадцать утра. А я вас вчера к вечеру ждал. И это... директор ваш ругается.

— Он всегда ругается, — сообщил Ларри в ответ. — Можно просто покивать и не обращать внимания, ты-то здесь ни при чём.

— Сами-то когда будете? — продолжала интересоваться трубка. — Если что, пока принципы остаются те же: днём ничего не предпринимаем, после заката — приходите, уже без дураков, всё расскажу. Сначала вам, а потом, скорее всего, и остальным.

— Что, всё так серьёзно? — успел спросить Ларри. Но Эл уже буркнул «пока» и отключился.

 

Когда Ларри и Акменра приехали в музей, Эллиот всё так же сидел на саркофаге.

— О, Ларри, беги к вашему директору, а то он уже два раза приходил.

— Иду, — вздохнул Ларри. — Развлекайтесь тут, в общем.

— Будут делать втык за прогул? У тебя же вчера ночь рабочая была?

— Была, — кивнул Ларри уже на пороге. — Но у нас система отработана: меня Тедди прикрывал.

— Чтоб я так жил, а, фараон? — Эллиот изобразил нечто похожее на улыбку. — Чтобы меня двадцать шестой президент Штатов прикрывал на работе!

— Да ни один президент Штатов в твоей работе не сообразит ничего, — сказал Акменра. Эллиот глянул на него внимательнее:

— Ты не льсти мне. Всё равно до вечера ничего не расскажу.

— Я не льщу. Я констатирую факт. А где скрижаль?

— В надёжном месте. Знаешь что? Раз уж ты пришёл, помоги-ка мне ещё раз в твои одёжки завернуться. Пойду я опять погуляю, попугаю посетителей.

— А сам-то? Ещё не освоил процесс?

— Да в общем могу и сам, но ты посмотри просто, как я это делаю, правильно или нет. И вот что, Ак... — Эллиот помолчал, потом шмыгнул носом и продолжил: — Спасибо.

— За что?

— За то, что у тебя нет такой привычки, как у остальных: всё время меня трогать. Вечно подойдут — то по плечу хлопнут, то за руку возьмут, то вообще обниматься полезут. Достали. А ты... даже когда мне одеваться помогал, зазря меня не трогал. Вот за это спасибо.

— Пожалуйста, — искренне ответил Акменра. — Я понимаю. Сам такой.

— Макфи нам с тобой головы оторвёт, если узнает, что фараон ненастоящий, — хмыкнул Эллиот, затягивая пояс. Проследил, чтобы полоса ткани свисала ровно по центру, усмехнулся.

— А ему-то что? Ходит экспонат — и ладно. Тем более что уже довольно сносно лопочет по-древнеегипетски! Я вот в твоих символах так и не понимаю ничего.

— Ты не наговаривай на себя, — серьёзно отозвался Эллиот. — Во-первых, в этом ничего нет сложного. Ты же разбираешься в своём иероглифическом письме? А у меня здесь примерно такая же знаковая система. И во-вторых, если ты в принципе пишешь иероглифами, то у тебя наверняка отличная зрительная память. Давай ради эксперимента ещё раз? — Эллиот, не закончив одеваться, снова сел на саркофаг и положил ноутбук на колени. — Иди сюда: помнишь, я тебе показывал, где командная строка?

Акменра сел рядом:

— Вот здесь, — он нажал на ноутбуке несколько клавиш.

— Супер. А теперь смотри, повторяю: если сделать вот так и вот так — то можно обвалить с одного компьютера всю сеть, вне зависимости от ее конфигурации. А если сделать вот так — можно запустить в эту сеть парочку симпатичных червей, которых я сам написал и храню до поры до времени в симпатичном облаке.

— В облаке? — удивлённо переспросил Акменра.

— В сетевом. Потом объясню. В общем, если Макфи будет на Ларри наезжать — можешь обрушить ему в музее всю систему. Чёрная месть древнего зла! Пусть знает.

— Древнее зло, обрушивающее сервера — это феерично.

— Ну, не больше, чем современный программист в схенти и дешрете. Кстати, всё хотел спросить: а вот эта штуковина как называется? — Эллиот, продолжая облачаться, кивнул на широкий расшитый воротник-ожерелье.

— Это? Ускх. Самое популярное украшение в Древнем Египте: символ солнца, дающего жизнь. Чем знатнее человек — тем шире ускх. Самый широкий у фараона.

— Да уж! В кои-то веки довелось поносить такие крутые цацки. Лишь бы директор ваш не заметил ничего.

— Вот опять ты за своё. Думаешь, он нас с тобой различает — кто есть кто?

— Думаю, что нас никто не различает, кроме Ларри твоего. С которым вы сегодня так удачно проспали.

— Я сюда так торопился, что все штаны облил кофе! — посетовал Акменра. — И толстовку тоже! Да, если ты пока в моём будешь ходить — не возражаешь, если я в твоей одежде посижу? Надо всё это отнести посушить потом.

— Да не вопрос, конечно, сиди.

Когда оба переоделись, Эллиот, направляясь к выходу, обернулся на пороге и вздрогнул:

— Чёрт подери, Ак. Это потрясающе. Полная иллюзия, что ты — это я.

— Аналогично, — улыбнулся Акменра. — У меня тоже сейчас ощущение, что ты — это я.

— Не волнуйся, — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Ларри всё равно не перепутает. Пока, я потащился.

 

Прошло, наверное, минут пятнадцать, как Эллиот ушёл. Не больше. Акменра потом задаст себе вопрос: что в это время делала дневная охрана музея? Шакалов Анубиса отвезли на реставрацию, Ларри понятно где был — у Макфи в кабинете, а его сменщик? Что до экспонатов, так те который день сидели по своим экспозициям: им уже не так интересно было бегать по этажам, свобода становилась привычной, и все занимались своей новой обыденной жизнью.

Но теперь всё это было не так важно. Теперь на пороге египетского зала внезапно возникли две мощных мрачных фигуры в чёрном.

— Эллиот Алдерсон? — спросил один из незнакомцев. Тон не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— С ума сойти, где он придумал спрятаться, — мрачно хмыкнул второй. — Думал — его здесь не найдут! Ну-ну...

«Если я буду плохо себя вести — чёрный человек придёт за мной? Как-то так говорил Эллиот? Ну, вот за ним и пришли. Даже двое».

— Чего молчишь? — вскинулся первый. — Я, кажется, тебя спросил: ты Эллиот Алдерсон?

«Можно сказать правду: нет, я не Эллиот. А дальше что? Во-первых, у меня нет никаких документов. Во-вторых, на мне его одежда. В-третьих, они явно знают Эла в лицо, а в басни про фараона поверят вряд ли. А самое главное — Эл не должен сейчас пострадать. Никак. Он разобрался в тайне скрижали. Он знает её исходные коды. Нам без него сейчас нельзя. Но тогда...»

— Я не слышу ответа! — заистерил второй. — Ты Алдерсон?

— Ну да, — буркнул Акменра. — Чего надо?

— Тебя, милый! Ну-ка, пойдём с нами.

— Зачем?

— Дело есть, — они ещё и улыбались.

«Эллиот говорил — ты фараон, тебе не положено волноваться. И бояться тебе не положено. Да. Я Акменра, правитель страны моих предков, четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии. Точка».

— А если я не захочу с вами идти?

— А мы тебя уговорим, — оба подошли ближе, словно нависая сверху.

Рука автоматически зашарила по карманам: телефон! Где-то должен быть телефон! Великая Исида, это же джинсы Эллиота! А телефон был в кармане других...

— Руки! — крикнул один из визитёров. — Не хулигань, Эллиот, не надо. А то мы тоже сейчас... похулиганим.

Акменра почувствовал, как в спину упёрлось твёрдое. Вспомнилось, как Джедидайя показывал свой кольт и то, как с помощью пистолета задерживают разных плохих парней. Тогда это было таким милым, игрушечным, а сейчас оказалось... большим и по-настоящему.

«Интересно, что станет со мной, если они выстрелят? Сейчас, когда скрижаль уже не оживляет нас всех каждое утро?.. Жалко как. Всё-таки не получилось. У меня».

— Долго ты ещё телиться будешь? Вставай!

«Хорошо, что скрижаль в надёжном месте. Это главное».

 

— Вы не волнуйтесь, доктор Макфи, — произнёс Ларри уже в пятый раз. — Эллиот обещал изложить все новости сегодня вечером. Днём, как вы сами понимаете, небезопасно. Однако вам вроде пока волноваться не о чем, музей процветает?..

— Да уж! Ну, пойдёмте, я вас провожу. Заодно полюбуюсь ещё раз на его процветание!

Они вдвоём вышли из директорского кабинета — и Ларри застыл на месте: мимо стойки информации двое странных людей вели к выходу, зажав плечами между собой, человека в чёрной кофте с капюшоном и тёмных джинсах.

— Акменра!..

Люди даже не вздрогнули, продолжая путь. И не давая обернуться ведомому.

— Стойте! Стойте немедленно!

Ларри бросился следом и даже догнал, но его буквально отшвырнули.

— Пошёл вон, — процедил сквозь зубы один из «сопровождающих». — Хуже будет.

Ларри отлетел к стене и едва устоял на ногах: он сразу же снова кинулся за странными людьми, но они уже вышли на улицу. Он побежал следом, но успел увидеть только машину, стартовавшую с визгом от парадного входа. Даже номер не сумел разглядеть.

Оставалось только вернуться в музейный холл, где уже на шум и крики собралась толпа. В центре толпы всплёскивал руками взволнованный Макфи.

— Дэйли, я ничего не понимаю! Куда это они нашего программиста увезли?..

Ларри вдохнул, чтобы крикнуть, но с боковой лестницы уже бежал, путаясь в золотом плаще, Эллиот Алдерсон:

— Они не программиста, они фараона вашего увезли! Срочно найдите мне, во что переодеться, и нужна машина!..

 

Большой стеклянный лифт медленно ехал наверх. Акменра хотел осмотреться по сторонам, но двое в чёрном не дали.

— Что башкой вертишь? Раньше надо было ею вертеть, — сказал первый.

— Так значит — нахрен общество? — зловеще спросил второй. — Ну-ну, вот сейчас мы и посмотрим, кто из нас кого нахрен посылать будет.

«Демоны, — вспомнил Акменра. — Эллиот так называл их: демоны. Говорил, что они всегда действуют, они всегда активны, они соблазняют, манипулируют, они владеют нами. Пускай ты со мной, — говорил он мне, как воображаемому другу, — пускай я создал тебя — это ничего не меняет. Мы вынуждены бороться с ними в одиночку. Лучшее, на что мы можем надеяться, единственный луч надежды — что, когда мы пробьёмся, то встретим старых знакомых, ждущих на другой стороне».

Его втолкнули в шикарный кабинет с кожаной мебелью. В кресле восседал импозантный седой мужчина: кажется, такую седину называют «соль с перцем». Рядом стоял навытяжку ещё один: голубоглазый парень скандинавского типа. Оба были в дорогих костюмах.

— Этот, что ли? — спокойно поинтересовался седой.

— Судя по всему, да, — ответил один из сопровождающих.

— Всё ясно. Свободны.

Обоих в чёрном как ветром сдуло.

— Итак, Эллиот Алдерсон, инженер кибербезопасности? — седой нехорошо улыбнулся. — Может практически всё, этим и опасен?

Голубоглазый подобострастно кивнул. И добавил:

— Социопат. Плохо контактен.

— Это мы ещё поглядим, — седой встал и подошёл к Акменра.

— Значит, Эл, месть корпорациям? Ути-пути! Сопляк какой. В общем, так. Сейчас будешь заниматься делом. А конкретнее — исправлять всё, что наворотил сегодня ночью. Ясно?..

«Давай, Ак, покажи им смирение. Раба покажи. Эти люди совсем не знают Эла Алдерсона. Они глупы и могут подумать, что ты — точнее, он! — сломался и готов подчиняться».

Голову — в плечи, спину — сгорбить, в глазах — растерянность:

— Ясно...

— Замечательно, — седой довольно хохотнул. — Тогда пошёл вон туда, — его взяли за плечо и швырнули к столу, где стоял компьютер.

«Отлично, Ак. Кажется, тебе поверили».

Тут где-то истошно заорал мобильник. Седой схватился за карман пиджака, выхватил трубку, гаркнул:

— Да! Что? Не трогайте ничего, я сейчас!

И помчался из кабинета вон. Голубоглазый — за ним.

Это была удача.

 

«Давай, Ак, сосредоточься, вспоминай. Только недавно Эл тебе показывал: командная строка вызывается вот так... Эл прав: ты знаешь иероглифическое письмо, у тебя хорошая зрительная память. Если сделать вот так, вот так и вот так, можно обрушить всю систему, а вот так — запустить парочку вирусов...»

Пальцы фараона плясали по клавиатуре словно сами собой. Великий Осирис, только бы успеть.

Седой и голубоглазый ворвались минут через пять. С перекошенными лицами. Седой истошно орал на своего спутника:

— Мудак долбаный! У тебя есть голова на плечах? Кто оставляет хакера без присмотра наедине с главным компьютером целой сети?

«Ага, — улыбнулся про себя Акменра. — Я молодец».

— Я думал... — блеял голубоглазый. А седой орал:

— Ты думал? Ты мудак, тебе нечем думать! У тебя хрен вместо мозгов! Ты посмотри, посмотри, что творится, мы же захлебнёмся теперь...

И тут его взгляд упал на Акменра.

— Ах ты щенок! Да я тебя сейчас...

Руку за спину заломили совсем неожиданно. Плечо пронзила резкая боль.

— Сукин сын! Да я тебя сейчас голыми руками...

Акменра по какому-то наитию едва успел прикрыть глаза и отвернуться: его со всего маху припечатали лицом об стол.

— Голыми руками удавлю!..

«Голыми руками, — пронеслось в голове. — Как Ларри говорил? Ты со своим молодым рвением и нечеловеческой силой? Ну да, всё верно, Ак. Хватит».

Он резко вскочил на ноги: так, что седой отлетел в сторону, словно резиновый мячик, и, не устояв, рухнул на пол.

— Скотина! — завопил он. — Я тебя сейчас...

Но тут от двери прозвучало:

— Стоять!

Акменра повернулся на голос.

Ларри, Макфи, Эл в джинсах с кофейным пятном, висящих аж на тазовых костях, и... отряд гуннов.

— Ты... вы... — блажил на полу седой.

— Вот теперь открылось ваше истинное лицо, — подошёл к нему Эллиот. — Собственно, я и не сомневался.

— Эл? — отлип от стены голубоглазый. — Это ты? А это тогда кто?

— А это Акменра. Четвёртый фараон четвёртой династии из Древнего Египта, — хохотнул Эллиот. — Держи салфетку, Ак, у тебя губа разбита. И... спасибо, хоть ты и ненормальный.

Акменра пожал плечами, как бы говоря: а разве кто-то сомневался?..

— Алдерсон, ты псих. Ты хочешь сказать, что древнеегипетский фараон обрушил нам всю систему серверов?

— Ну да, — хмыкнул Эллиот. — Потому что он мой воображаемый друг.


	6. Часть 6

***

После заката все наконец собрались в египетском зале: Макфи собственной персоной, Тедди Рузвельт с Сакаджавеей, Аттила в неизменной шапке, на которой расположились вездесущие Джед и Октавиус... Акменра постоянно облизывал разбитую губу, а Ларри сидел рядом с ним и держал его за руку. Словно боялся, что его снова куда-нибудь увезут.

Эллиот расположился в своей излюбленной позе на саркофаге, держа пластину в руках.

— Большинство кодеров думает, — объяснял он, — что дебаг — это исправление ошибок. Вовсе нет! Гораздо важнее обнаружить баг. Понять, откуда он вообще взялся. Осознать, что он появился не просто так, что он несёт в себе сообщение, как пузырёк на поверхности воды. Он содержит в себе открытие, которое ты и так знал. И вот кто всё это представляет себе — тот легко находит баги в системе. И я нашёл, прежде всего, почему ваша пластина зависла.

Слушатели взволнованно зашептались. Эллиот продолжал:

— Многие из вас, наверное, уже знают, как виснут обычные компы: если в двух словах, возникает какая-то программа или поток информации, который закольцовывает работу девайса на незавершённом уровне. Ваша пластина по сути — крайне чувствительный улавливающий механизм со своей внутренней программной начинкой, и в последние месяца два на неё идёт... сильный поток эмоциональной информации, который теперь, учитывая изменения пластины в нынешней реальности, воспринимается ею как знаково-информационный. По сути этот поток своей силой её и подвесил, потому что она даже с новыми вводными оказалась не в силах обрабатывать такой массив информации! А дальше он так и продолжает держать её в зависшем состоянии, потому что не прекращается и даже усиливается. Тот, кто его генерирует, фактически держит все эти дни вашу пластину в её, скажем так, ночном режиме силой своих эмоций, как... ну, тот, который держал на плечах небо...

— Атлант? — предположил Тедди Рузвельт.

— Да, наверное. Спасибо, мистер президент. Так вот, теперь я точно знаю, кто подвесил вашу скрижаль и почему это именно так произошло.

Эллиот сделал интригующую паузу. И сообщил равнодушным голосом:

— Человек, подвесивший пластину, находится сейчас здесь.

Все начали оглядываться, по рядам прокатился недоумевающий ропот.

— Кто это сделал? — заорали Джед и Октавиус. — Давай нам его сюда!

— Пожалуйста, — пожал плечами Эллиот. И рукой показал на Ларри.

— Гигантор! Это ты-ы-ы?!

— Он очень хотел, чтобы экспонаты стали реальными живыми людьми, — невозмутимо продолжал Эллиот. — Ну... точнее сказать, не все экспонаты, а только один. Нужно называть — кто именно?

— Не, не надо! И так ясно! Но, Гигантор, а как же мы? — никак не мог успокоиться Джедидайя. Октавиус не выдержал и влепил ему подзатыльник. Ковбой крякнул и заткнулся.

— Более того, не так давно, когда экспонаты временно прекратили быть экспонатами, к потоку Ларри Дэйли уже на постоянной основе присоединился ещё один, конгруэнтный. В смысле — совпадающий. Опять же, думаю, вы все понимаете — чей, — Эллиот ещё раз посмотрел на Ларри, который так и сидел, вцепившись в Акменра. — Тогда дело для скрижали вообще усложнилось, потому что второй поток принадлежал её бенефициару: то есть тому, на благо кого она была запрограммирована работать изначально. И даже на уровне осовременившейся модификации эту программу не изменить: она прошита, скажем так, на базовом системном уровне. В результате за счёт слияния двух таких мощных потоков ваша скрижаль и висит так устойчиво уже который день, и с вами всеми ничего не случается по утрам. Но сейчас сложилась вот какая ситуация...

Он сглотнул и помолчал. Остальные молчали тоже.

— Зная исходные коды пластины, я теоретически могу вернуть её в прежний режим: то есть сделать так, чтобы она работала, как раньше. По ночам вы живые, а днём — нет. По крайней мере, вам не будет грозить в её работе никаких неожиданностей. Но то, что интересы бенефициара пластины теперь противоречат этому — осложняет задачу во много раз: в этом случае нужно, чтобы его личный поток ослаб или вообще прекратился. То есть чтобы либо сам бенефициар отказался от идеи переходить в мир реальных живых, либо чтобы от этого отказался второй человек — Ларри, либо чтобы они оба... были физически устранены.

Кто-то у самой стены громко ахнул. Эллиот и бровью не повёл:

— Третье условие, правда, противоречит граничному: бенефициару пластины не может быть нанесено никакого вреда. То есть либо мы разочаруем самого Акменра в мире живых, а Ларри — в перспективе пребывания Акменра в этом мире, либо... физически уберём Ларри, но только в том случае, если фараону Акменра это не нанесёт никакого ущерба. А в вероятности всего этого я пока что весьма сомневаюсь, — он усмехнулся.

— Так что же нам делать-то? — крикнул Джедидайя.

— Терпение. Есть ещё вариант: оставить всё как есть. Вроде бы — в чём проблема? Пластина висит, вы живые, бенефициар и его... кхм... единомышленник получили то, что хотели, и всем хорошо. Пока они, как два Атланта, своими эмоциями держат работу скрижали — ничего не изменится. Но: для начала — все мы живые люди, и потоки их эмоций однажды могут ослабнуть... ну предположим, — добавил он в ответ на протестующий гул. — И тогда пластина отвиснет совершенно внезапно, а если это произойдёт днём — всех разнесёт в пыль. То же самое, кстати, случится, если как минимум с одним — так как пластина уже никого по утрам не оживляет, а к тому же один из них физически этому не подлежит — произойдёт что-то непоправимое, и его поток прекратится, а все мы опять же живые люди, мало ли что... И третье в этом варианте: не забываем, что на такой интенсивный характер работы ваша скрижаль изначально не рассчитана, так что примерно через месяц она даже при самых благоприятных условиях откажет физически, как поношенная материнская плата. Пуф — и всё.

Ропот перешёл в возмущённые возгласы.

— Так неужели совсем нет выхода? — вежливо спросил Тедди.

— Есть, — Эллиот поднял руку, и шум затих. — За счёт того, что я добрался до исходных кодов этой скрижали, я могу её перепрограммировать на одну последнюю итерацию... в смысле, чтобы она отработала только один цикл. Но завершённый. То есть оставила вас в мире живых. Всех, а не его одного, — Эллиот мягко кивнул на молчащего Акменра. — А потом она станет просто куском золота в вашем музее. Исторической ценностью, не больше. И здесь возникают вопросы скорее этического плана: хотите ли вы, сможете ли вы, и так далее.

— Я бы не против, — снова встрял ковбой. — Но жить в обычном мире таким маленьким — слуга покорный!

— Я забыл об одной тонкости: перед последней рабочей итерацией я теперь могу внести определённые поправки в итоговые результаты. Например, вот вы оба, — он указал на Джедидайю и Октавиуса, — станете обычного роста. Как и остальные миниатюры. Ваш скелет динозавра станет просто крупной собакой, а ваш предводитель гуннов хотя бы по минимуму выучит язык. Как и другие иностранцы: у вас их там вроде достаточно. И вообще можно учесть все пожелания: например, наши многочисленные безликие друзья обретут лица, и всё такое. А животные вернутся в их естественную среду обитания: то-то биологи обрадуются, если, например, в Австралии какой-нибудь сумчатый волк снова появится. Или ещё кто-нибудь из вымерших.

— А голова моаи?

— Голова может стать искином: искусственным интеллектом.

— А Лаа?

Тут неожиданно вмешался Ларри:

— Раз уж так получилось, что именно я заварил всю эту кашу, то... пусть Лаа станет моим сыном от первого брака. С задержкой развития.

— В каком же возрасте у тебя был этот брак, Лоуренс? — усмехнулся Тедди.

— Ну-у... тогда ошибкой молодости!..

— Лаа тоже можно будет сделать обычным человеком, — усмехнулся Эллиот. — Мне кажется — не нужно подобного героизма.

— Тогда и правда всё хорошо складывается, — Ларри с облегчением выдохнул.

— Хорошо?! — вскричал Макфи. — Вы действительно считаете, что всё хорошо? Всё просто замечательно! Вы только забыли уточнить, Дэйли, что теперь будет с музеем! Все экспонаты станут живыми, а музей останется пустым, и мёртвым в итоге окажется его директор, потому что в музей никто не будет ходить, кроме любителей камней и метеоритов, и директор умрёт с голоду!

— Подождите, — успокаивающе вскинув руки, прервал его Ларри. — Думаю, эта проблема тоже решаемая. Вы наконец получите возможность разместить в музее всякие голографические установки и прочие современные экспозиции. А что касается привычных старых экспонатов... в запасниках Смитсоновского музея их достаточно, напишите им, и они с радостью поделятся с вами. Мы даже можем к ним теперь слетать — и попросить!

Акменра на словах «теперь можем слетать» мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Ох, Дэйли, из всего-то вы найдёте выход... за это я вас и ценю как сотрудника, — невольно усмехнулся директор. — Кстати, недавно ко мне обращалась мастерская по изготовлению восковых кукол — спрашивали, не нужны ли музею их услуги. Вот как чувствовали, а? Ладно, как говорится — да будет так. Вы в который раз меня уговорили на ваши авантюры!

— Вот только одного я пока не могу решить, — отозвался Ларри. — Откуда взять такую прорву документов для новых людей?

— А это пусть вас не беспокоит, — вдруг сказал Макфи. — Этим я озадачу господина Годдарда. У него в должниках, говорят, ходят люди из соответствующих структур. Думаю, они посодействуют. Ну так что, готовы?

Дружный рёв согласия сотряс стены египетского зала.

— И кстати, Дэйли, — добавил директор музея, — вы с Акменра тоже становитесь моими должниками, причём оба: из-за вас двоих я снова получаю столько проблем!..


	7. ЭПИЛОГ

— Уважаемые господа и дамы, попрошу всех отнестись к этому вопросу серьёзно, — Макфи, радостно-озадаченный, ходил среди своих бывших экспонатов, рассевшихся с листами в руках вокруг стойки информации. — Составление запроса на удостоверение личности — вещь чрезвычайно важная, так что, прошу, пишите разборчиво, чётко, без помарок. Желаемые дату и год рождения выбирайте адекватные, имя и фамилию — относительно благозвучные, нецензурные клички и ругательные наименования попрошу не использовать. Кто затруднится с написанием — обращайтесь за помощью, но вроде бы язык все знают на среднем уровне, спасибо Эллиоту, — Макфи изобразил лёгкий поклон в сторону программиста Алдерсона, который без улыбки, но явно довольно разглядывал дела рук своих. — Кто заполнит заявления — подпишите и приносите ко мне в кабинет, я буду ждать вас там.

Директор удалился, а бывшие экспонаты остались наедине со своими заботами.

— Священный Амон-Ра, — в волнении грыз ручку Акменра, — а фамилию-то я откуда возьму?

Он уставился на бланк заявления сумасшедшими глазами, ручка в руке дрожала.

— Ларри... Может, твою написать?

— Нет уж: чтобы я относился к тебе, как к сыну? Или как к брату?.. Дудки, Ак. Не-родственники общую фамилию так не берут. Так неинтересно.

Акменра только моргал. Ларри давно не видел его таким по-хорошему взволнованным. Да и самому Ларри было немножечко, скажем так, не по себе от происходящего.

— Да не мучайся, Ак, напиши имя отца как фамилию, и дело с концом, — подсказал из-за спины Джедидайя.

— Меренкаре? Да язык же сломать можно будет!

— А не всё ли равно? — очнулся Ларри. — И потом: к тебе-то какие претензии? Ты же египтянин.

— Ну да: древний.

— А мы сейчас не о возрасте, а о национальной принадлежности. Пусть спасибо скажут, что вообще не иероглифами написано.

Джедидайя сзади веселился что есть силы:

— Йоху! А у нас с Окти вообще никаких проблем! Я как был, так и остаюсь — Джедидайя Смит! А он — ты только прикинь, Ак — он по фамилии теперь будет Гай! Октавиус Гай, ну а что? Мистер Смит и мистер Гай, обалдеть. Аккаунты в фейсбуке заведём... — мечтательно закатил глаза ковбой. — Эй, хакер, зафрендишь нас в фейсбуке?

— Ненавижу фейсбук, — с усмешкой ответил Эллиот. — Даже ради тебя, Джед, я на это пока не готов пойти.

— Джедидайя, да успокойся, — с усмешкой посмотрел на него Ларри. — Что ты пристал к человеку с этим фейсбуком? Думаю, что и без Эллиота вы с Октавиусом быстро обзаведётесь достаточным количеством френдов, чтобы обмениваться видео с котиками.

— Проще всего Сакаджавее, — сказал рассудительный Октавиус. — Она сейчас взяла фамилию по первому мужу — Шарбонно, а потом выйдет замуж и станет миссис Рузвельт!

— Так, теперь дату рождения пиши, — продолжал волноваться Ларри. — Когда у тебя день рождения, ты помнишь? Когда тебе папа гарем с наложницами подарил?

— Я не помню, честно, — уши у фараона пылали. — У нас вообще совсем другая система летосчисления была... А скажи, Хранитель Бруклина, ты хотя бы примерно помнишь дату, когда ты мой саркофаг впервые открыл?

— Что за вопрос? Не примерно, а точно помню. Так ты хочешь...

— Ага. Вот её и пишем как дату рождения.

— А год?

— Отнимем от сегодняшнего года двадцать лет. Нет, лучше двадцать один.

— Двадцать два тогда уж! — не унимался Джед. — Чтобы гарантированно обмыть можно было!

— Ак, отнимай хоть тридцать, — Ларри обнял фараона за плечи. — Мне совершенно всё равно.

— Макфи сказал — дата должна быть адекватной, — улыбнулся Акменра. — Двадцать пять отниму, ладно?..

С заполнением все копались с непривычки долго, и директор счёл за лучшее ещё раз заглянуть:

— Как у вас дела движутся? Не закончили пока? Ну, заканчивайте потихоньку. Я просто вот что ещё хотел сказать... Я буду рад, если для кого-то из вас наш музей останется и дальше опорой и пристанищем. Как, например, для Эллиота, — директор широко улыбнулся, и — невероятно! — Эллиот улыбнулся тоже. — Теперь наша музейная компьютерная сеть будет самой защищённой, если конечно, мы умудримся с тобой не поссориться, так, Эл? Кстати, Гидеон сказал, что обидится на меня из-за того, что я тебя к себе переманил.

— Да не обидится он на вас, он просто к вам клеится, — откровенно заявил Эллиот. — Меня невозможно переманить. Я всего-то хочу вместе с Аком работать, он же мой воображаемый друг? И разгуливать иногда в одежде фараона мне понравилось. Ак, а ты будешь подменять меня в это время на компе, хорошо? Ты теперь тоже настоящий крутой хакер: эти-то придурки, говорят, до сих пор свои сервера поднимают!

Все радостно захихикали.

— Да, Акменра, кстати, — лукаво посмотрел на фараона Макфи, — на ваши экскурсии у меня уже запись на месяц вперёд, так что не затягивайте с документами! Я, конечно, могу пока оформить Ларри вашим совместителем, но тогда у меня будет незанятой ставка ночного сторожа, и я даже не знаю, кого на неё временно...

— Папа сказал — йа! — вылез из-за спин друзей Лаа. — Йа могу!

— Отлично, дружок. Так мы и сделаем!..

 

После необходимых формальностей Ларри и Акменра пошли в комнату охраны — переодеваться. Фараон в силу торжественности момента так и расхаживал пока в своей аутентичной одежде, а Ларри — в форме, как и положено на работе. Хотелось уже переодеться и ехать домой; но когда они шли через холл, Акменра вдруг заметил, что в толпе посетителей мелькнула чья-то ярко-рыжая шевелюра.

— Так, я думаю, что сегодня и другие мечты тоже должны исполняться. Ну-ка, Хранитель Бруклина, погоди минутку... — он улыбнулся и, не сказав больше ни слова, начал пробираться через толпу. Ларри, удивившись, пошёл за ним.

— Добрый день, юная леди! Вы позволите?

Ларри вытаращил глаза: Акменра обращался к рыжеволосой девице, которую они несколько дней назад видели в очереди за билетами. Девица уставилась на фараона большущими глазами и словно онемела. А он протягивал ей ладонь:

— Будьте добры вашу руку, если можно?

Девица, словно под гипнозом, протянула руку. Акменра приложил её ладошку к своему открытому животу, как раз над расшитым драгоценностями поясом:

— Вот, пожалуйста, и ваша мечта тоже сбылась. Вы же хотели потрогать секси фараона за голое пузико?..

Тут у Ларри словно сорвало стоп-кран: он согнулся и хохотал, как безумный, периодически поглядывая на застывшую группу: Акменра с широкой улыбкой и девицу, словно приклеенную к его полуобнажённому торсу.

— Эй, властитель земель Нила, приём! — Ларри, отсмеявшись, подёргал фараона за рукав плаща. — Ак, в самом деле, хватит над детьми издеваться. Пошли.

— Я разве издеваюсь? — Акменра аккуратно снял с себя руку девицы. — Приходите к нам завтра, юная леди? Я как раз в три часа дня буду в египетском зале рассказывать про скипетр бога Солнца: этот скипетр как символ власти передаётся в нашей семье из поколения в поколение уже более четырёх тысяч лет!

Девица кивнула, просияла и унеслась совершенно счастливая.

Акменра и Ларри дотащились до комнаты охраны и начали разоблачаться.

— Значит, про скипетр бога Солнца? — поинтересовался Ларри. Он уже повесил форму в шкаф и начал застёгивать джинсы. — А про подушечку тоже будешь рассказывать?

И тут он почувствовал, как его, полуголого, обхватили сзади за талию.

— Про подушечку, — прошептал Акменра, прикусывая Ларри за ухо, — мы с тобой поговорим в ближайшее время у тебя дома. Я всё-таки придумал, как её использовать более функциональным образом, раз уж я больше не планирую лежать в гробу. Мне кажется, её нужно подкладывать не под шею, а совсем под другое место!

Ларри завёл руку себе за спину и пощекотал фараона:

— Эй, отпусти меня, а то мы рискуем заняться чем-то подобным прямо здесь и без подушечки. Хотя, конечно, это большое счастье — заниматься тем, что любишь...

— ...с теми, кого любишь, — подхватил Акменра. И развернул Ларри лицом к себе.


End file.
